Serenity's Betrayal
by SailorStar9
Summary: This is one fic for Sailor Element and her buddies. Sailor Element, this fic is dedicated to you gal! Usagi lovers, please stay far, far away from this fic.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: My first Sailor Moon fic set in the Silver Millennium. This is for those Darien/Ami lovers _and _Usagi-haters out there. Sailor Element, this fic is dedicated to you gal! Read and review.

Basic Summary: Is it ever alright to steal another girl's guy? The obvious answer is no. But in Princess Serenity's case, it's a very different story.

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Prologue

* * *

Meet boy, like boy, be with boy. That is the way it should go. But what if not only is he taken, he also engaged to be married? 

A fundamental rule in relationships is as crystal clear as this: Hands off, if he is unavailable.

The idea of butting into another relationship and wrecking it just to get the guy for yourself is unacceptable to most women.

The key word here is _most_.

Because for Princess Serenity, anything she wants, she gets. And that included men.

You see, Princess Serenity was not Prince Endyimon's true love; Princess Mercury was.

In fact, both Prince Endyimon and Princess Mercury was very much in love and happily engaged to be married.

But Princess Serenity would not have that.

She was very infuriated with him when she came to age.Therefore, Prince Endyimon was hers and no one, not even one of her closest friends could have him.

Therefore, she set out to ruin their relationship.

But as the author of _Be Honest - You're Not That Into Him Either: Your Standards And Reach For The Love You Deserve_ explains,

"Many women… out navigating the dating battlefield sometimes start to believe that there are simply no more good guys left. Such an attitude causes them to become fixated on men who are already attached."

He also points out the psychological and self-esteem issues for women to tend to fall for attached men.

"She may be the one who's actually afraid to commit. By falling for men who are unavailable, she may be acting on low self-esteem or playing out destructive attention-getting patterns that were fostered during childhood."

Competition can also spur women to get involved in love triangles.

And this was exactly what happened in the Mercury/Endyimon/Serenity tangle.

* * *

SailorStar9: This is one fic for Sailor Element and her buddies! 


	2. The Truth About the Silver Millennium

SailorStar9: This fic is abandoned enough. I decided to continue it. Read and review. Warning: White Moon family bashing ahead.

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Chapter Summary: It was thought to be natural that Queen Selenity were to rule. But what if the Moon Queen and her daughter were not as faultless as we thought?

Chapter 1: The Truth About the Silver Millennium

* * *

The Silver Millennium in itself was a mistake that was never meant to happen. 

But it happened.

Why?

Because Queen Selenity had decided that since she had the Ginzuishou, _she_ should rule the Solar System. It did not help the peaceful Planetary Alliance any when Queen Selenity, urged by the prophesy of the Sage Neherenia made that the White Moon was destined to rule all, cast her greedy eyes upon eight planets of the Solar System.

But the Gods had already foreseen this and in an attempt to stop the power-hungry descendent of Selene, they sent two Goddesses to be reborn in the innermost and outermost planets of the Solar System.

Tula, the Goddess of Ice and Winter, the daughter to Hades and Persephone, was reborn to the House of Mercury. Mnemosyne, the Goddess of Memories, daughter of Uranus and Gaia, was reborn to the House of Pluto.

But Queen Selenity, having read Neherenia's prophesy thoroughly, resolved to eliminate the hurdles that prevented her from being Queen of all. She knew the Ginzuishou was not the most powerful object in the universe; instead it was the Life Jewels of the Gods. Queen Selenity had feared that the two Goddesses would not bow to the power of the Ginzuishou, so she decided to seal their powers within the crystal.

With the Ginzuishou's power, she linked the life-force of two infant Goddesses to the crystal, making the gem more powerful than it should have been. This way, Queen Selenity was safely ensured that no one, not even the Gods, could prevent her from achieving her destiny.

After making sure that Tula's true power would not manifest, Queen Selenity then ordered Sailor Pluto to stand guard at the Time Gates for eternity.

With the Goddesses' powers contained, Queen Selenity proceeded to her next step of her great plan.

She sent messengers to the eight planets, demanding tribute and the ruling power from them or face immediate destruction from the 'greatest crystal of all' – the Ginzuishou itself.

Like the rulers before them, the eight planets had never paid tribute to any man or woman, and the planetary rulers were indignant.

"Tell your mistress that we pay our tribute to our rightful masters and no other." The planetary citizens said to the messengers.

"And tell the Queen of the Moon that if she wants her tribute and ruling power, she must come and fetch it for herself; and we will pay her with our spearheads and the sharp edges of our swords." The planetary rulers told the messengers.

Of course, this did not bode well with the Moon Queen. Angered by the planets refusal, she carried out true to her threat.

With one sweep of silver wave of light across the Solar System, she wiped out every living existence on the planets, save for the infant planetary princesses who were carried out of their cribs and brought to the Moon Palace.

Under the Ginzuishou's mental brainwash, the girls were kept within the walls of the Moon Kingdom and taught from young to believe that the White Moon's rule was absolute; that their only purpose was to serve and die for the White Moon. In that way, Queen Selenity made sure that not one of the eight princesses would remember what was done to their family and home planet and they would serve the White Moon dutifully and without question.

The years passed and the girls grew up within the confined walls of the Moon Kingdom, holding no knowledge of their families and their homes.

Queen Selenity later gave birth to a daughter; the girl who she decided was destined to be the next Queen of the Moon.

* * *

Princess Serenity grew up into a beautiful young woman, much fairer than her mother. 

The fame of Princess Serenity's beauty spread into many places and bold warriors came wooing her from far and wide across the galaxy. But the Moon Princess never smiled on anyone of them

So when Prince Endyimon went to the Moon Kingdom, bearing gifts for the Queen of the Moon, and told her about his purpose, Queen Selenity frowned and replied, "My daughter is not for you.

Princess Serenity then scorned him, saying, "My mother is the great Queen of the Moon. The power of your Golden Crystal is nothing compared to the jewel my mother has. Why shall I wed with someone of such power?"

You see, from the exterior of purity, laid a conceited and self-centered woman, who believed herself more highly born than the others.

The Moon Princess was taught that in a marriage, love was nonexistent. The only thing feasible to dictate matrimony was power. In other words, a political marriage. Princess Serenity had her eyes set on only one individual, a King from the most esteemed Astral Kingdom; King Oran of the Orion System. Only by wedding a King from an Astral Kingdom will her status be elevated. Princess Serenity grinned in pure anticipation at the thought of being a High Queen of the Universe.

* * *

"I won't not wed anyone else save for King Oran." The Moon Princess had declared snobbishly. 

"Serenity, please be reminded that not only is King Oran married, he is also a father." Princess Chloris of Jupiter told the princess.

"So what? Like I care. I'm the High Princess of the Silver Millennium and I will have whom I want. Oran won't have a choice in this matter." Princess Serenity snorted haughtily.

"Serenity, breaking up a family isn't right." Princess Aphrodite told her cousin.

"Frankly I don't care." Princess Serenity rebuked and walked off proudly.

"The Fates won't be pleased." Princess Hestia of Mars warned.

"Indeed." Princess Amity of Mercury nodded.

* * *

Princess Hestia's prediction came true when King Oran not completely shunned the Moon Princess's advances, he also forbade her to enter his Kingdom ever again. 

Angered, the Moon Princess then cast her lustful eyes on the next best candidate, King Rawst of the Andromeda System.

One main problem was that the King of the Andromeda System was already betrothed to Princess Spica of the Virgo Kingdom and their wedding was to be in three months' time.

A jealous Princess Serenity resolved to make King Rawst hers at any cost, even if it meant murder.

But King Rawst, having received King Oran's warning beforehand, cleverly diverted the Moon Princess's spaceship off-course, thus saving his bride-to-be the horrible fate of being poisoned by the resentful Princess Serenity.

Both King Oran and King Rawst had totally spurned her advances, causing the rest of the Astral Kingdoms to reject her spaceship's presence, diverting it away from their lands.

Denied of her prize, the spiteful Princess Serenity headed back home in disgust and frustration.

* * *

With the dream of marrying one of the Astral Kingdoms' royals evaporated into thin air, Princess Serenity turned her attention to the next best choice; Crown Prince Endyimon of Earth. 

But by then, Princess Amity and Prince Endyimon were already deeply in love and engaged to each other.

A covetous Princess Serenity could only watch as the love between Endyimon and Amity blossomed; the green-eyed monster swallowing her completely. Was she destined to only watch the happy couple? NO! Endyimon had to be hers, at all costs.

But Princess Serenity knew that Endyimon would never contend with marrying her, not when she herself had scorned him before.

But Serenity, firmly believing that she would be the ultimate winner in the love battlefield, plotted to separate Amity and Endyimon.

The Moon Princess grinned, once she voiced her desire to be with Endyimon, Amity would have no choice but to step aside and let her have him. She knew Amity would. _She_ was the High Princess after all.

But to her dismay and annoyance, Amity flat out refused and Endyimon stood by her side when the Moon Princess confronted the couple.

"You scorned me when I wooed you, Princess. Why should I degrade myself to be the substitute of those Astral princes and kings you so aspire to wed?" Endyimon had questioned heatedly.

"Love is a two-way street. You cannot force love, Serenity." Amity had told her.

Princess Serenity's disbelief then melted into fury. They were not allowed to refuse her demands. Endyimon had to fall in love with her. She pulled back away from the couple, much to the Earth Prince's relief. With her hand, she slapped Amity hard across the face, hard enough to leave a red handprint on the Mercury Princess's pale face.

All the innocence that were once displayed on her face was now gone, replaced by the expression worn by every woman who was ever shunned by the one she desired.

Then, her hatred expression turned into a twisted smirk as an idea popped into her head.

"You'll change your mind soon enough Endyimon." She ground in promise.

With that last remark, she turned her heel to go.

* * *

The Moon Princess's words proved true when one night, she sneaked into Prince Endyimon's bedroom with the Moon Stick complete with the Ginzuishou, in her hands. 

Prince Endyimon opened the door and cast a cold look at the Moon Princess.

"Princess Serenity." He greeted her cordially, if rather stiffly. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"I told you that you would change your mind Endyimon. And this is how I intend to do it." Princess Serenity declared, her hand tightening around the Moon Stick.

Bringing the said weapon between them, Princess Serenity held the Moon Stick into the air.

"Holy Ginzuishou, make Endyimon forget Amity completely and love me!" she cried, as the crystal pulsed in response to her request.

Prince Endyimon could only watch on in horror as the said crystal obeyed the Moon Princess's commands

_Amity, forgive me._ Endyimon pleaded mentally, a lone tear escaping from the corner of his eye, as the Ginzuishou's power washed over him, making him forget his love for the gentle Mercury hime.

* * *

"I cannot believe you would be so irresponsible! Have you forgotten everything I taught you?" Queen Selenity thundered, the Moon Stick in her hand. 

Princess Serenity had sunk on the floor, sobbing quietly as she endured the Queen's anger.

"But I only wanted…" Princess Serenity sniffed.

"Just because you failed to win the hand of a prince from one of the Astral Systems doesn't mean you can break up Endyimon and Amity! Endyimon and Amity are soulmates. The Fates had already fortold this. Not even Aphrodite have the power to seperate soulmates. And yet you… you… used the most powerful crystal in the Galaxy to put a love spell on the Earth Prince." Queen Selenity screamed.

"A love spell…" she repeated again quietly.

"I only wanted him to…" Princess Serenity sniffled.

"You are a stupid little girl Serenity!" Queen Selenity looked as if she was almost ready to strangle her daughter. "Not even I can reverse what you did." she sounded immensely disappointed.

Princess Serenity looked up; a glimmer of hope was in her eyes. A glimmer which Queen Selenity caught.

"Yes that's right. There's nothing I can do. He will love you forever."

The queen slumped on a nearby chair.

"I can only hope that you will return his feelings..." she sighed "... forever... and Amity will find the heart to forgive you…"

* * *

Time passed as the fall of the Silver Millennium was at hand. 

The once magnificent buildings were reduced to rubble. The soldiers of Earth ransacked the peaceful Moon Kingdom as a seething black mass roiled over the surface of the Moon; Metallia.

But one final act was left to play as Metallia moved over the Silver Millennium, arriving at the final confrontation between Queen Beryl and Princess Serenity.

The Moon Princess was huddling fearfully before the Queen of the Dark Kingdom. Indeed Beryl was an intimidating sight, her body already becoming twisted by the dark energies of Metallia, she floated over the Princess, her hair being blown backwards and above by the force of her own magical energy as she prepared to strike.

"Moon slut!" Queen Beryl roared down at the cowering Princess Serenity, "He was supposed to be Amity's!"

The Sailor Senshi were already dead by that malevolent entity's hand.

"Amity would have been happy with Endymion! But you bewitched him with your magic; you forced this confrontation Princess Serenity!" Queen Beryl continued her tirade against the terrified princess.

"I never wanted this…" Princess Serenity weakly whispered.

"What?" Queen Beryl smirked down at Princess Serenity.

"You didn't want this?" She gestured round at the devastation wrought by Metallia.

"But you wanted Amity's love to warm your bed didn't you?! Weren't you taught to expect consequences for your actions?" Queen Beryl was shouting again.

Queen Beryl had reached the end of her tirade and was now ready to end things. She summoned a crystal spear and glared down at Princess Serenity.

"With your death, he will be free to love Amity like he was supposed to be. Allow me to take vengeance on Amity's behalf!!" She shouted before launching the spear to impale the Moon Princess.

But its flight was interrupted as a figure leapt into its path just in front of the stunned princess.

"Endyimon! No!!" Two voices cried in unison out as the Prince of Earth collapsed, mortally wounded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, that was one intense chapter. Read and review. 


	3. Tula Reappears

SailorStar9: This fic is _so_ screaming for an update. So here goes. This fic will span from the Silver Millennium right up to Crystal Tokyo. Anyway, the previous chapter is the last one in the Silver Millennium. This is Chapter 2 and set in Sailor Moon episode 15. Read and review.

Chapter 2: Tula Reappears (for a while)

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

* * *

"I sense a powerful evil aura." Rei mumbled, looking up at the sky.

"Mamoru-san, stay here! I'll be right back!" she told her companion.

* * *

Back with Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mercury was tied up by Petasos' Petasos Rope.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon cried out.

Sailor Mercury screamed in agony as the vines tightened around her.

Suddenly, she was engulfed in a bright inky light.

Petaso was stunned when she saw her vines disintegrate.

"Sailor Mercury…" Sailor Moon gasped.

When the light died down, Tula stood in her full glory.

"Who… who are you?" Petaso stammered.

"Goddess of Ice and Winter, daughter to Hades and Persephone; Tula." The Goddess announced.

"Tula… has been revived…" Luna gasped.

"I can't forgive you for tainting my grandmother's creations with evil. Be prepared to be purified by the cleansing powers ice!" Tula declared.

A scepter formed magically in her hands and she raised it in the air.

"Give me strength, mother!" she cried out as the snowflake symbol of her staff glowed in icy blue.

"Arctic Purification!" she called out, sweeping the staff downwards.

A stream of shimmering blue dust arched towards Petaso, washing over her.

With a scream, Petaso was destroyed.

* * *

"What?" Nephrite exclaimed when his monster was destroyed. "Who is this witch? I didn't know those Sailor brats have such a powerful ally."

* * *

With Petaso destroyed, Tula leaned against her staff, seriously weakened.

Finally, her legs gave way and she fainted.

Tuxedo Kaman managed to catch her before she fell to the ground.

Behind his mask, Tuxedo Kamen's eyes widened.

"Amity…" he whispered, seemingly in a trance.

Noticing that the two Senshi were staring at him, Tuxedo Kaman placed the unconscious Sailor Mercury on the ground, with a red rose in her hand. Then, he leapt up onto the trees and disappeared.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mars shouted, running to her comrade's aid.

"What… happened?" Sailor Mercury whispered, coming to.

"You were incredible! First there was this flash of light, then you transformed into this very powerful woman and you dusted Petaso all by yourself." Sailor Moon declared proudly.

"Did I? Why can't I remember?" Sailor Mercury asked softly.

"Oh no! Kunitachi-san!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed, getting up and detransforming.

"Ami-chan what have I been doing?" Mr. Kunitachi asked.

"It's okay now. Don't worry. You were just having a bad dream." Ami told him.

"Good grief, that was awful." Mamrou noted, coming towards the group.

"Mamrou-san is it okay for you to get up?" Rei asked.

Yeah. I'm completely fine now." Mamrou replied.

"Maybe Mamrou really is Tuxedo Kaman." Rei whispered to Usagi.

"There is no way that guy can be Tuxedo Kaman!" Usagi shouted back.

"Huh? Who is this Tuxedo Kaman?" Mamrou asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing at all." Rei replied nervously.

"Beautiful rose." Mamrou noted, noticing the flower in Ami's hand.

"Thank you." Ami replied, with a faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

That night, Ami was in her room, playing with the red rose.

"I know Usagi-chan is in love with Tuxedo Kaman. But why would he give the rose to me, instead to Usagi-chan?" Ami wondered.

Suddenly, a darkness spell came over her and Ami slumped onto her table.

* * *

_Dream sequence_

_Princess Amity of Mercury was in the Royal Library of the Moon Palace when darkness came over her eyes._

"_Surprise, Amity." Prince Endyimon smiled at his lover, releasing his hands over her eyes._

"_Endyimon, don't scare me like that." Amity chided._

"_Sorry, sorry." Endyimon apologized profusely, planting a chaste kiss on her cheek._

_Amity blushed prettily._

_Shutting her book and ignoring her pout in protest, Endyimon pulled Amity up from her seat and led her out of the library._

_End of dream sequence

* * *

_

Ami was jolted out of her dreaming state in an instant.

_What was that? _She wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi was wailing on her bed.

"Why? Why? Why? Why did Tuxedo Kaman give the rose to Ami-chan?" she cried, strangling Luna.

"How would I know?" the black cat choked out her answer.

Usagi flung herself on her bed and cried her heart out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mamrou was in deep slumber.

* * *

_Dream sequence_

_Mamrou was once again brought to a landscape of endless white._

"_Endyimon… Endyimon…" came a soothing voice._

"_Who... who are you?" Mamrou asked the silhouette._

"_Find the Ginzuishou…" came her voice. "Find the Ginzuishou and you'll know the truth. Until then Endyimon…"_

_With that, her voice faded away and Mamrou woke up._

_End of dream sequence

* * *

_

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for now. I'm still racking my brains for this fic.


	4. Usagi, Ami and Mamrou’s Past

SailorStar9: I'm re-watching Sailor Moon episode 35 as I'm typing this. So any disparities are regretted. Oh yeah, I'm adding a bit of Saint Seiya reference here.

Chapter 3: Memories Return! Usagi, Ami and Mamrou's Past

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

* * *

Zoisite stood stunned as Sailor Moon revealed herself as the reborn Princess Serenity, the Moon Stick complete with the Ginzuishou in her hands.

"Sailor Moon…" Luna gasped as the crescent moon on her forehead shone.

"Princess… Princess Serenity…" the black cat added.

"What?" the four Sailor Senshi gasped.

"Princess?" Sailor Jupiter echoed.

"Then Sailor Moon is the Princess we've been looking for?" she asked.

"And the true identity of Tuxedo Kaman was Mamrou." Sailor Mercury noted.

Princess Serenity lowered herself on the ground, placing the unconscious Tuxedo Kaman on her lap.

"The Princess has awakened. In that case, I'll just kill you and take the Ginzuishou." Zoisite hissed.

"Zoi!" he shouted, firing an energy blast at the couple.

That blast was dispelled by the Moon Princess.

Raising the Moon Stick in the air, the Ginzuishou shone brightly.

"What?" Zoisite exclaimed the force of the crystal blowing him against a stone pillar.

"Tuxedo Kaman… All this for me." She muttered, rivulets of tears rolling down her cheeks.

Her tear dropped on Tuxedo Kaman's face and he woke up.

"Serenity…" he muttered. "I remember everything now… Serenity, I am Endyimon."

"Endyimon…" Princess Serenity echoed.

"Now, I know. I am Serenity." She added.

* * *

_Flashback to the Moon Kingdom_

_Princess Serenity and Prince Endyimon were standing facing the lake when the Princess turned to her love and gave him the Star Locket._

_Prince Endyimon took the locket and opened it, the locket playing the 'Moonlight Densetsu'._

_Prince Endyimon smiled and placed a hand on a blushing Princess Serenity's cheek._

_Prince Endyimon then drew her into a hug._

_But what they did not know was that Princess Amity, who had been hiding in the shadows, saw the entire scene._

_With a strangled sob, she fled the scene. Her love had betrayed her and turned to the Princess of the Moon. But Princess Amity knew that even if they were once in love, Endyimon would never return to her; not when he was entranced by the beautiful Princess Serenity._

_Just as Prince Endyimon and Princess Serenity were engrossed in bliss, the background turned into red fire._

_The Moon Kingdom was under siege by the Negaverse._

_Drawing his sword, Prince Endyimon leapt into battle._

"_Endyimon!" Princess Serenity called out._

"_Endyimon!" Princess Serenity screamed when her beloved threw himself into the fire._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"Endyimon…" Princess Serenity muttered. "So, you're Endyimon."

Shutting her eyes, the Ginzuishou shone as Princess Serenity mumbled, "Endyimon…"

Then, Princess Serenity returned to her Sailor Moon form and fainted on top of Tuxedo Kaman's body.

"Sailor Moon!" the four Sailor Senshi shouted, rushing to their leader's side.

Sailor Mercury, being the first to reach her, brought Sailor Moon to her lap.

Sailor Venus knelt down by her side and took the unconscious Sailor Moon's hand.

"She's all right. She just fainted." Sailor Venus declared.

"Thank goodness." Sailor Mercury sighed in relief.

"Her memories of when she was the Princess probably came back to her and overwhelmed her." Artemis told the girls.

"Artemis, if her memories returned, shouldn't it be fair that we have our memories back too?" Sailor Mercury asked the white cat.

The three girls nodded in agreement.

Artemis looked nervously at Luna and the black cat sighed. They knew if the girls had their memories back, Sailor Mercury would most likely remember the treachery of Princess Serenity and she would not protect the Princess as she was supposed to.

"Mamrou, please wake up!" Sailor Mars pleaded.

"He's badly injured." Sailor Jupiter told them.

"Allow me." Sailor Mercury suddenly announced firmly as she stood up.

"Take her." She told Sailor Venus.

The leader of the Inner Senshi merely nodded.

Glaring at the two cats, Sailor Mercury retorted, "Even if you two refused to return our memories to us, I still remember what the Moon Queen did!"

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Venus rebuked the gentle senshi.

The blue-haired senshi turned her frosty glare at the blond, causing Sailor Venus to shut her mouth.

"Mnemosyne has already returned my memories to me." She told the two Moon cats as she transformed into her Goddess form, Tula.

Sailor Moon was awakened by the sudden glow of light and her voice was stuck to her throat in sheer shock.

_Has mother's seal weakened?_ The reincarnated Moon Princess wondered.

"Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, stand aside." Tula instructed, a shorter version of her scepter appearing in her hand.

The two senshi obeyed, still in awe at Tula's remarkable power.

"Frost Restoration!" the Goddess shouted, swirling her stick in the air. A spiral of blue dust encircled Tuxedo Kaman's body.

Tuxedo Kaman was raised in the air as the healing dust took effect.

At the same time, Tuxedo Kaman awoke.

"Amity…" he smiled at his true love, relieved that she was all right.

* * *

At the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto, aka Mnemosyne, smiled at the unexpected turn of events as Tuxedo Kaman remembered his true love.

_Well, looks like Destiny does have a way of doing things._ She mused.

* * *

"Endyimon!" Tula cried out, flinging herself on top of her love.

"This… this can't be…" Sailor Moon gasped in shock as Sailor Venus helped her up.

"What can't be?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Tula… Amity… she isn't supposed to remember…" Sailor Moon replied. "Mother told me that the spell I used on Endyimon using the Ginzuishou would last forever."

"What spell?" the three girls who were in the dark, exclaimed.

Then, she gasped, realizing she had spilled too much.

"So, that's why Beryl-sama turned to Metallia." Zoisite muttered, standing up.

"This is nothing." He added.

Kunzite then appeared, catching Zoisite.

"Master Kunzite…" the blond General smiled gratefully at his rescuer.

"Master Kunzite, Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess and Sailor Mercury is Tula-sama." He reported.

"I see, so the Princess awoke and the rainbow crystals were drawn to her. The daughter of Hades and Persephone is also reawakened." Kunzite noted.

The three senshi stood up in defend the fallen Moon Princess.

"I will allow you to live for a while longer yet." He declared, holding the fainted Zoisite in his arms and firing a wave of energy at the senshi.

Tula then stood before the three senshi, her stick lengthening into a scepter and she powered an energy shield.

Tuxedo Kaman was then encased in a pink bubble and vanished into thin air.

"What?" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"Kunzite, take me to Beryl." Tula requested, her Cosmo rising. (A/N: This is more or less what happened to Sorrento when Soari, aka Athena, wanted him to take her to Poseidon.)

Kunzite gasped and mutely nodded.

Tula walked towards the two Negaverse generals.

Forming a pink tornado of power, the three teleported.

"What did he mean by that?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Jupiter shouted at the disappeared senshi.

"Forget it! She's already betrayed us." Sailor Moon declared.

_Darn it! This shouldn't be happening. Amity shouldn't have remembered. Endyimon should've been mine!_ She cursed mentally.

* * *

Back in the Negaverse, Beryl was rebuking her two surviving Generals.

"You allowed the Moon Princess to awaken and lost the Ginzuishou as well. That was poorly executed, Kunzite." She scolded.

"My lady, I am very sorry. However, the Princess has now just awoken and has yet to fully master the use of the Ginzuishou. I would ask that you wait a while longer." Kunzite apologized.

"Very well, I'll leave it to you." Beryl replied.

Then, she turned her attention to Zoisite, "By the way, Zoisite, I hope you're ready to face your fate."

"Please wait. Just one more chance." Zoisite pleaded.

"You tried to kill Tuxedo Kaman against my orders, did you not?" Beryl accused.

"But I…" Zoisite tried to explain.

"Did you think you can fool me?" Beryl questioned, her crystal ball powering up.

"I will take responsibility for that." Kunzite offered.

"Wait a moment, Beryl." came Tula's voice.

"You are…" Beryl gasped in recognition as Tula stepped into light.

"You knew me once as Amity, my dear friend. But now, I am Tula." The Ice Goddess replied.

"Princess Amity?" the two Generals exclaimed.

"Amity? Is that really you?" Beryl gasped in disbelief.

_How could I have not seen the similarity between Amity and Sailor Mercury?_ The Queen of the Negaverse chided herself.

"Beryl, keep Zoisite alive. We will need him if we want to end the accursed Lunian bloodline." Tula told her.

"Of course." Beryl nodded eagerly.

"Consider yourself lucky that Amity had pleaded on your behalf, Zoisite. Another failure will mean the end of your life." She told the blonde General.

The two Generals bowed and departed.

"Amity, my dearest sister, I can't believe you're here." Beryl cried.

"Believe it, Beryl." Tula smiled.

"What are you planning to do with Endyimon?" she asked.

"Turn him to our side and let the Moon slut suffer just as you had." Beryl replied.

"No, I would not allow it!" Tula protested hotly.

"But… but…" Beryl stammered, blinking in disbelief. Didn't Amity want revenge on Princess Serenity on what she did?

"Remember Beryl, by using Metallia's power on Endyimon, the Golden Crystal within him will be corrupted. If that happens, the odds of him getting brainwashed in the future will increase." Tula reminded.

"The safety of Endyimon far exceeds my desire for vengeance against the Moon Princess." She added.

Beryl frowned and was about to walk to her Sovereign, when Tula shouted, "Beryl, you can't do this to your own brother!"

Beryl said nothing as she continued walking.

The Goddess sighed and left to find the two Generals. She had a lot to tell them.

* * *

"My great ruler, Queen Metallia, please awaken." Beryl called out.

"Endyimon, I have so longed to see you." Metallia spoke.

"He was once the Prince of Earth. To think he has transmigrated into this world somehow." Beryl reported, the unconscious Tuxedo Kaman on the floor before her.

_My dearest brother._ She mused.

"Use the power of darkness to restore Endymion immediately!" Metallia ordered.

"Yes my lady." Beryl bowed.

* * *

"Kunzite, Zoisite." Tula addressed the two Generals as she approached them.

"Tula…" Kunzite hissed.

"Master Kunzite." Zoisite turned to his lover.

"There is something of utmost importance I have to show you." Tula told them.

"Come with me to the outside. Metallia mustn't know about this." She added.

The two Generals had no choice but to follow.

Once outside the boundary of the Negaverse, Tula summoned her scepter and raised it into the air, the snowflake gem shining a bright blue.

When the light died down, the two Generals gasped in horror at what was showed.

"No Endyimon-sama… we didn't…" Zoisite mumbled in shock. "And Beryl-hime too…"

Tula shut her eyes in resignation.

"We… we betrayed our master…" Kunzite gasped.

"It isn't too late to turn back." Tula told them. "I still have the power to cleanse the both of you of Metallia's influence."

"No, we've gone too far to be redeemed." Zoisite told her.

"The only way we can help you is to bring Endyimon-sama out of the Negaverse before Metallia corrupts him." Kunzite added.

Tula sighed, "I understand. But do it quickly. If my feeling isn't wrong, Metallia will attempt to corrupt Endyimon this very second."

The two Generals nodded and disappeared back to the Negaverse.

"Kunzite, Zoisite, thank you." Tula whispered into the wind.

* * *

Back with the Sailor Senshi, Artemis told the girls, "Everyone, listen to me. Now that the Princess has awakened, I think it's time to tell you everything."

Turning to the black cat beside him, he added, "Luna, all your memories came back when the Princess awoke, too, right?"

"Yes, it's all clear now." Luna replied.

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"About our previous lives. And about the Moon Kingdom called the Silver Millennium." Sailor Venus replied.

"Long, long ago, there was a kingdom on the Moon called the Silver Millennium." Artemis explained.

"It was a very beautiful paradise." Luna added.

"Around that time, the Earth was taken over by an evil spirit." Artemis continued.

"It invaded Silver Millennium in order to try and obtain the enormous power of the Ginzuishou." Luna added.

"The kingdom was destroyed in the fierce war, but with the power of the Ginzuishou, they sealed away the evil spirit. You are the warriors who fought back then, now reborn." Artemis revealed.

"Then, are we people of the Moon?" Sailor Mars asked.

"No, we're all genuine Earth humans. So your parents are really your parents." Sailor Venus replied.

"You see, the Queen of the Moon wanted the Princess and the rest of you to live happily as normal girls so she transmigrated you to this most peaceful era." Luna added.

"But even in this era, someone unraveled the seal of the evil spirit." Artemis replied.

"So that evil spirit is the leader of the Negaverse?" Sailor Jupiter surmised.

"That's right. If none of this has happened, all of you would be living happily as normal girls. But if we don't protect the Ginzuishou and defeat our enemy, we cannot have a peaceful world." Luna warned.

"And our duty is to fight for that cause! You understand, don't you? We have to work together and fight so that we would repeat the tragedy of the past again." Sailor Venus declared.

"I understand." Sailor Mars nodded.

"Yes, let's fight together." Sailor Jupiter agreed.

"I don't want to." Sailor Moon announced.

"Sailor Moon…" Sailor Jupiter whispered.

"I just don't want to fight anymore." Sailor Moon added.

"Are you serious?" Luna reprimanded.

"But I just don't want to!" Sailor Moon wept.

"You're the Princess. How could you say that?" Sailor Venus scolded.

"Being told I'm the Princess doesn't make me feel like one and it doesn't make me happy at all. I'm just Tsukino Usagi." Sailor Moon burst out.

"Usagi, don't you understand what your mission is?" Luna scolded.

"I don't care about any mission anymore!" Sailor Moon shouted. "So what about my previous life? It has nothing to do with me! What's with all of you? I just don't want to fight anymore!"

"If everyone… if everyone ended like Mamrou… I don't want to see that! It's too sad! I don't want this!" she wailed.

Sailor Mars stormed up and gave her a tight slap across the face.

"You're a coward… a coward! You're a coward!" the Martian Senshi screamed.

"Yes, I'm a coward. I'm not strong like you are, Rei." Sailor Moon admitted.

"Rei…" she muttered, seeing tears in Rei's eyes.

"Mamrou did all that just to protect a coward like you!" Sailor Mars scolded.

"Sailor Moon still needs some more time." Artemis intervened.

"But…" Sailor Jupiter protested.

"She'll go back to being the same old Usagi after a while. Until then, let's all watch over her." Sailor Venus proposed.

* * *

Back in the Negaverse, Kunzite told the blond beside him, "We have to hurry, Zoisite."

Zoisite nodded.

"Found him." Kunzite heaved in relief when the two found Prince Endyimon in one of Metallia's conversion chambers, relatively unharmed.

"Endyimon-sama..." Zoisite pressed his hands against the glass. "Gomen nasi…"

Kunzite punched in some buttons and the glass door slid open.

The two Generals silently exited the room with Endyimon between them.

Minutes later, they appeared before Tula.

"Endyimon." The Ice Goddess smiled in relief, kneeling to support her fainted lover.

"Thank you, the two of you." She turned her smile at the two Generals.

Kunzite and Zoisite waved her thanks aside and disappeared.

* * *

After a while, Kunzite appeared before the four Senshi.

"I'm surprised you found the exit without Sailor Mercury." he commented, floating above the four senshi.

"We don't need that traitor!" Sailor Moon told him.

Kunzite raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Luna, Artemis, find somewhere safe!" Sailor Venus told the two cats.

"Okay!" Luna nodded.

"Be careful Venus." Artemis warned.

"Everyone, take care of the Princess." The blond Senshi instructed.

"I'm going to fight with you." Sailor Jupiter stepped forward.

"Thank you." Sailor Venus smiled at her comrade.

"You are wasting your time." Kunzite frowned.

"Don't underestimate me! Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter called out her attack.

Kunzite shielded himself with his power.

"No way! He's absorbing the energy!" Sailor Jupiter gasped.

"How about this? Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus cried out.

Kunzite's shield protected him again.

"It's not working." Sailor Mars noted.

Kunzite raised his hand and hurled the gathered energy back at Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.

"That's not enough." Sailor Jupiter remarked.

"To defeat us." Sailor Venus added.

"Then die!" Kunzite announced, powering up an even larger energy ball.

"Watch out!" Sailor Mars shouted as the two Senshi screamed when the energy hit them head on.

After some time, they fainted.

"Tula-sama is no traitor, you and your mother were! While you were wailing over there, Your Highness, Tula-sama has already gotten Endyimon-sama out of the Negaverse. That was for betraying Princess Amity, Your Highness. You will feel the pain you'd caused her so long ago!" He told Sailor Moon. "Looks like Endyimon-sama's did make a right choice in choosing Princess Amity as his bride."

"What? Mamrou… he's safe?" Sailor Mars blinked.

"Yes." Tula replied, appearing with Prince Endyimon in tow.

"Kunzite, that's enough." She frowned deeply at the General. "Or have you forgotten the oath you took when you swore to protect Prince Endyimon?"

"No… of course not..." Kunzite blinked.

Bowing at the Goddess, he teleported.

"Witch! He's mine!" Sailor Moon screamed.

Running towards Tula, she was about to give the Ice Goddess a slap across the face when the Goddess rose her hand to form a protective barrier to avert that attack.

Sailor Moon was thrown heavily back to the ground.

"Sailor Mercury…" Sailor Mars gasped at the immense power the Goddess emitted. Here she was, thinking that Mercury was the weakest among them.

Raising her staff in the air, the snowflake symbol shot a stream of ice blue light onto the roof, destroying Star Light Tower.

With another sweep of her staff, she encased the Senshi, herself and Mamrou into five energy spheres and teleported out of the demolished Tower.

* * *

Once in the safety of Rei's shrine and everyone on the ground, Tula called the energy spheres away.

"Endyimon…" she whispered in worry.

Calling her staff away, she placed her hand on his chest and willed her healing powers into him.

After a while, her energy stopped flowing and Tula fainted on Mamrou's chest, dehenshinning back into Mizuno Ami.

"Ami!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, running to the fainted genius girl.

"Stop Jupiter! Don't help that traitor!" Sailor Moon shouted, stopping the tall Senshi.

"Why Usagi?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Why? She's a traitor!" Sailor Moon declared.

"Why do you call her a traitor?" Sailor Mars asked, not understanding.

"If she wasn't a traitor, she would have let me have Endyimon." Sailor Moon announced. "Endyimon should've been mine! She stole him from me!"

"As I said before Serenity, love is a two way street. You can't force Endyimon to love you when you denounced his love before." Ami replied weakly, getting up.

"Then I can always use the Ginzuishou to make him love me again!" Sailor Moon declared, raising the Moon Stick and preparing to use the crystal once more.

* * *

SailorStar9: Cliffhanger! Will Sailor Moon use the Ginzuishou to force Mamrou to love her again just like she did before? I need votings folks. Just answer Yes or No. 


	5. Tula’s Plan

SailorStar9: Okay, I have Chapter 3 up. This is Chapter 4. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter 4: Tula's Plan

Chapter Summary: When Sailor Moon was prepared to use the Ginzuishou on Tuxedo Kaman, Thanatos and Hypnos were about to aid their young mistress when Tula stopped them. Turns out, she has a plan; a devious one.

* * *

Raising the Moon Stick in the air, Sailor Moon cried out, "Holy Ginzuishou, make Endyimon forget Tula forever and love me for all eternity!"

The said crystal obeyed its mistress's commands as it activated.

Behind the light of the crystal's power, Sailor Moon grinned. Endyimon will be hers once again!

_Young missus, we have come to help._ Thanatos' voice entered Ami's head.

_No! Both you and Hypnos have to step down for now._ Ami shouted back.

_But why?_ Hypnos asked.

_I have a plan for Serenity._ Ami replied. _She may have Endyimon, but he'll be mine in the future._

_We do hope you know what you're doing, young missus._ Thanatos replied.

_Please, trust me._ Ami told her two gaurdians.

_We will._ Hypnos nodded.

Ami let out a small, dark smirk. Yes, Serenity will win, for now. But the power of the Gods are not to be dismissed as easily. Time will be essential in this plan; a plan that will bring Serenity to the Ice Goddess' feet and beg for mercy. Yes, our dear Ice Goddess has a plan for our dear Moon Princess, a plan that wil extinguish the all-mighty Lunian family forever.

Her plan was simple, she would bring Serenity down when she was at her highest point of power, totally destroying the accursed Moon Princess' elitism and power. The Ginzuishou will be shattered and Endyimon would return to her as it should be. The girls, Inner and Outer alike, will be freed from the Lunaians' control for eternity.

_I'll let you have Endyimon for now, Moon Princess. Treasure him now, for I'll reclaim him for myself later. You'd better watch your back from now on, Princess._ Ami mentally sneered as the Ginzuishou's power washed over Mamrou. _You'll fall Serenity, I'll make sure of it. Afterall, revenge is a dish best served cold, right Serenity?

* * *

_

SailorStar9: Okay. This chapter is down. Read and review.


	6. The Inners’ Mutiny

SailorStar9: I hope this chapter isn't overdue for your folks. Anyway, this is Chapter 5. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter 4: The Inners' Mutiny

Chapter Summary: After Tula rescues Endyimon, the girls decide that Usagi isn't fit to be leader and opts for Ami to take her place. Under Tula's guidance, the girls achieve a higher power level and are ready to take on Metallia, with or without Sailor Moon.

* * *

_Mistress._ Thanatos' voice sounded in Mizuno Ami's head. 

_Yes?_ Ami replied.

_You do know you'll die in the battle with Beryl._ Thanatos told her.

_Yes, I do. But remember Thanatos, I must die in order for me to fully regain my status as Tula._ She reminded the God of Death.

_Agreed, Mistress._ Hypnos entered the conversation.

_Have you found Hecate yet?_ Ami asked.

_No, not yet._ Thanatos replied.

Just then, Ami's communicator rang.

"Yes?" the blue-haired genius answered. Rei's fact popped up on screen.

"Ami? We have a Senshi meeting tomorrow. You _have_ to come. It's of utmost importance." The raven-haired priestess informed her.

"Gee. Didn't Usagi kick me out because I'm a traitoress?" Ami raised a skeptical brow.

"That's what we're going to discuss." Rei replied.

Ami sighed, "Fine then. Mercury out"

* * *

"Minako, are you sure this is the right move?" Matoko asked the blonde Senshi. "I mean Usa-chan _is_ still our leader." 

"I agree with Minako on this one." Rei replied, shutting off the communicator. "No offense Matoko, but Usagi is irresponsible, slow and clumsy! And most of all she's unreliable and a crybaby."

Minako nodded, "If this means that we Senshi will become stronger and more connected and us achieving a higher level of skill and power, I'm willing to forgo my position as leader of the Inner Senshi. Ami makes a better leader anyway, _way_ better."

"But, Usa-chan is the Moon Princess." Matoko argued.

"We're all princesses. She's no better just because she's Selenity's daughter and gets toys to do what she can't." Minako said.

Rei nodded in agreement.

Matoko sighed, realizing their logic.

* * *

The next day, after school, the girls met as promised. 

"What is _she_ doing here?" Usagi demanded, pointing accusingly at Ami.

"Ami _is_ the reason why I called this meeting." Minako replied.

"From this point on, you're no longer a Sailor Senshi, Tsukino Usagi." She declared.

"What? You can't do this to me!" Usagi wailed, horrified.

"Oh, hush up, Usagi. If we could choose a leader without being impartial, we would." Rei retorted.

Usagi cried.

"We've seen what you did to Tuxedo Kaman the other night. You're mean and inconsiderate of other people's feelings. Just because you're the Moon Princess doesn't mean you can treat people that way." Minako replied.

"I'm the leader. I can do what I want." Usagi said.

"You're not our leader anymore Usagi. Ami is. I thought you were a good person, Usagi, clumsy, but a good person to be around when you're down. Now I know better." Matoko snorted.

"Can it, Usagi. We've had it with you," Rei announced and took away Usagi's henshin brooch. "Until you grow up and prove to us you're in the right, you are no longer a Sailor Senshi."

"You can't do that!" Usagi protested.

"Can and did. Don't talk to us until you're ready to be a true Sailor Senshi." Rei declared. "Out now Tsukino!"

"I will redeem myself to them. I know I can. I have to." Usagi promised. She wiped her eyes and walked home.

* * *

"Is this wise girls?" Ami spoke for the first time. "Me as leader?" 

The three Senshi nodded.

"You have more power than Usagi has and we've seen how you use it." Rei replied.

"We know we could tap into more of our planets' powers, if you teach us." Minako added.

Ami nodded. "Fine I will guide you, if that's what you want. But remember that it will be tough for you to exceed your power levels in the Senshi forms you have now."

"First thing first, hand to hand combat." She added, leading the girls to the shrine's backyard. "This is in case if Beryl's minions attack when you're alone and you don't have the chance to pull out your henshin stick."

"I see." Minako nodded, following her logic.

"We beat the youma down _then_ we transform." She explained.

"Precisely." Ami smiled.

* * *

Three weeks passed and three girls were progressing very well. In fact, all of them have new power ups. 

"Come on Mars, give me your best shot!" Sailor Venus challenged.

"Fine!" Sailor Mars retorted. "Mars Flare Bomb Explosion!"

Sailor Mars pushed her thumbs and index fingers together forming a spade shape. A small ball of red flames formed in the gap of her hands. The ball grew rapidly until it was the size of her head. She thrust her hands foreword and sent the ball flying to Venus. The ball burst into tremendous flames, throwing fire at Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus guarded and the flames had less than normal damage.

"Is that all?" Sailor Venus taunted. "Venus Charmed Snake Bite!"

She waved her hands and an illusion of a snake appeared, coiled around her arm. She pointed to Sailor Mars and the snake darted to her, turning into a spear of light as it flew towards the fire Senshi.

Tula formed an energy shield in front of Sailor Mars to protect her.

"Good work Venus." She complimented.

"And Mars." She turned to the fire Senshi. "Remember what I've taught you girls."

"Yes, yes, yes. Don't let the same attack get you twice." Sailor Mars sighed.

"Wait, if you're here, where's Jupiter?" Venus asked.

"Here." Sailor Jupiter replied, coming up to them.

"All you of are improving much better than I've expected. Although Mako." Tula turned to the Senshi of Jupiter.

"Yeah, I know. I need to switch from attack to defense more quickly." Sailor Jupiter nodded. "You've said that countless times."

"And you still aren't getting it right." Tula chided mildly.

"Touché." Sailor Jupiter joked and the girls laughed.

"Glad to see all of you are still friends." Luna interjected.

"Hey Luna, Artemis." The girls greeted the two cats.

"What is this about dropping Usagi?" Artemis pressed.

"It's for the best. She's been dragging us down since the beginning." Sailor Mars replied.

"What are you saying? You're a team." Luna argued.

"A better one since Ami became our leader. We've improved so more with Ami in three weeks than the three months with Usagi." Sailor Venus replied.

"What is this nonsense?"

Mamrou and Usagi stood not three feet away from the group.

"Hi Mamrou." was the mutual response of the group.

"You can't do this to Sailor Moon. She's your leader." Mamrou protested.

"Wrong. She _was_ our leader. Ami took her place." Sailor Jupiter replied.

"And what makes _her_ so much better?" Usagi pressed.

"We've become stronger and more connected. Plus, we work well together. We can trust her to be on time and dependable. Traits we never had with you." Sailor Jupiter replied.

"Be that as it may, you aren't the Sailor Senshi without Sailor Moon. You need her." Mamrou argued.

"Actually, we don't. We're doing just fine without her." Sailor Venus replied.

"Minako! I thought you'd be the one to understand." Artemis exclaimed, shocked.

"I do understand. The three months under Usagi kept us down. With Ami, all of our skills are used wisely and equally. She helped us achieve a higher level of power and skill. All of us even got a power up because she aided us to be more in-tuned with our planets." Sailor Venus replied.

"A power up that Usagi will _never_ have let _us_ achieve!" she accused, glaring at the Moon Princess. "You're afraid that we'll exceed your power, so you've never allowed us to connect with our planets."

"You're all rooting for her because she's a Goddess!" Usagi screamed.

"We're not supporting Ami because she's Hades and Persephone's daughter. We're on her side because we know she can train us to be better." Sailor Mars retorted. "Unless you're ready to stand for what the Sailor Senshi stand for, Tsukino, you'll never be a Senshi."

"But I am ready. Just give me a chance. I know I was wrong for saying such things. And I know I don't deserve another chance, but come on, guys. I was once like you. Give me a chance, for old time's sake." Usagi pleaded.

The girls looked at Tula who sighed.

"Fine Tsukino. To prove to us that you're willing to be a Senshi you must defeat us." she said.

Usagi gulped.

"Chicken, Tsukino?" Minako scoffed.

"No. I need my henshin brooch." Usagi replied.

Sailor Mars tossed the said item to her.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" she cried out and transformed into Sailor Moon.

"All right, Sailor Moon, who will be going up against you first?" Sailor Mars asked.

"It isn't for you to decide." Tula said. "Sailor Venus, you will be Sailor Moon's challenger."

Sailor Venus nodded and stood up as the other girls backed down.

"Venus Twisted Nightmare…" Sailor Venus leapt into the air.

"Scream!" she finally let loose her attack.

Wind wrapped around her, throwing her hair high and effortlessly turned her body twice. She pointed down at Sailor Moon and the wind violently followed. Sailor Moon fell over, unable to keep her balance. She was hit hard by the blow.

Sailor Moon struggled to get up as Sailor Venus landed on the ground. "You're pathetic. That was one of my weakest attacks."

"I'll show you." Sailor Moon muttered. "Moon Frisbee!"

Sailor Venus easily avoided it.

"Is that it?" she scoffed. "Ami taught us never to let the same attack get us twice. We've seen you use that tech way too many times."

"Venus Crescent Shower…" Sailor Venus cried out, raising a hand in the air as finger thin light beams collated behind her open palm.

"Crash!" she finished her attack, bringing the ball of light flying towards Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon flung against the Shrine wall, denting it five inches in. Some tiles fell off the roof and Sailor Moon fell from her dent.

"I knew it. Weak. You're not ready to come back among our ranks." Sailor Jupiter scoffed.

"Clean this mess up and don't return until you can handle our weak attacks. Though next time, we won't go so easy on you." Tula warned. "Come on, girls. We have more training to do. This time, no powers. Just simple hand-to-hand combat."

"Yes sensei." The girls nodded, detransformed and resumed their training.

"The three of you are welcome to watch." Tula offered, turning to Mamrou and the two cats.

"No thanks." Luna shook her head.

"Agreed." Mamrou nodded.

"I think I would." Artemis replied surprisingly.

"Artemis!" Luna chided.

"You've seen how Ami whipped the girls to shape; back to the forms they used to be in. If what they say is indeed true, then I see no harm in watching how they train." Artemis argued.

"Argh!" Luna yelled in exasperation and took off after her charge.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow a Sailor Senshi mutiny. Did see _that_ coming did you? Anyway, with the girls all back to their original power ups during the Silver Millennium, will they defeat Metallia this time round? Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	7. Assault on Queen Beryl, Part One

SailorStar9: I hope this chapter isn't overdue for your folks. Anyway, this is Chapter 6. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Summary: With the last two Generals dead, the girls take on Queen Beryl without Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury dies to save the three Planetary Senshi. Can the girls defeat Queen Beryl with two Senshi MIA?

Chapter 6: Assault on Queen Beryl, Part One

* * *

"Are you ready to die?" Kunzite sneered.

"We're not the ones dying here, Kunzite. You are!" Millennial Sailor Venus retorted.

Zoisite unleashed a petal beam at the girls from his palm.

The girls leapt to avoid the attack.

"Jupiter Thunder Soul…" Millennial Sailor Jupiter's antenna excreted from her tiara. It channeled thunder and formed a ball in her hands. She pulled her hands behind her body. She thrust her arms forward and opened her hands.

"Possess!" at the last cry, the ball unfolded into a gigantic green beam and thundered towards Zoisite.

"Kunzite-sama, I failed you!" was Zoisite's final cry as he disintegrated in his lover's arms.

Kunzite was shocked. _Since when did they grow so powerful?_

"Zoi…" Kunzite muttered as his love vanished into dust.

"You will pay for this Senshi!" he hissed and unleashed an energy boomerang at them.

The girls either leapt up and dived to avoid the attack.

"Burning…" Millennial Sailor Mars begun, drawing a fire circle around herself and the circle turned into eight fire rings.

"Mandala!" she ended the attack as she thrust her hands forward, commanding them towards Kunzite's energy boomerang.

The eight rings sliced through the boomerang, rendering it useless before crashing into Kunzite.

The last of the Shitennou screamed in angst as Sailor Mars' attack hit him full force and he, too like Zoisite was vanquished.

"Yes, the Shitennou are dead!" the Senshi, minus Sailor Mercury, whooped.

"Beryl, we're coming for you!" Sailor Venus declared, pointing a defiant finger at the sky.

* * *

"So, those Sailor Brats have gotten stronger. No matter." Beryl scoffed as she viewed the destruction of the last two Shitennou through her viewing globe. "They were pawns anyway."

_Metallia, stop!_ came Beryl's pleading voice.

_Silence you fool! You too, are a pawn in my game._ Metallia shouted, silencing her host. _Once I get both the Ginzuishou and Tula's Life Jewel, nobody can stop me!_

_Amity, save me._ was the last we hear from Beryl as her mind and body were fully taken over.

* * *

_So, tomorrow is the day of reckoning._ Thanatos remarked.

_Yes. _Ami replied.

_Mistress…_ Hypnos gasped when Ami pulled out a piece of purple paper and a pencil and started to draw. When she was done, the two guardians let out a further gasp when they saw what she had done.

_A Divination Circle._ Hypnos was the first to find his voice.

_Yes._ Ami replied and she cast the spell.

_Darn. The DD Girls. Beryl's most powerful youma._ she mentally cursed after the spell revealed what she wanted to know.

Both Thanatos and Hypnos winced in sympathy.

* * *

The next night…

"Finally, it's time." Minako commented once everyone, minus Usagi, was assembled at Rei's shrine.

"I can't wait." Makoto agreed, balling her hand into a fist.

"I can't believe we've finally came this far." Rei noted.

"Hey Rei-chan. Did you at least kiss Yuichiro before you left?" Minako winked at the Mars Senshi.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?" Rei demanded, a faint blush gracing her cheeks.

"Because if something were to happen, you'd regret it." Minako teased.

"Nothing like that is going to happen!" Rei shouted in defiance.

"Rei-chan's in denial." Makoto joked.

Ami sighed.

"Girls, we have no time to chitchat. Henshin now!" she commanded.

The three girls nodded.

"Millennial Mars Power, Make Up!" Rei cried. She raised her hands in the air as long tongues of flame erupted from the Pen and formed fiery rings that passed down over her body. The rings tightened to form her entire outfit. Millennial Sailor Mars was then fully transformed, finishing with her classic pose.

"Millennial Jupiter Power, Make Up!" Makoto shouted her henshin phase. Thrusting her Pen in the air, she began to spin around as streams of electricity emitted from the Pen, then held still as the electrical energy formed into a series of rings around her. The rings spun around and, in a flash of light, her entire sailor fuku appeared. Millennial Sailor Jupiter then turned around and assumed her finishing pose.

"Millennial Venus Power, Make Up!" Minako was next. Holding her Pen in the air as long banners of golden stars emitted from it and swirled around her body, eventually forming a spiral. The stars sank to the ground, but then rushed upwards again, completely covering Minako's body. Millennial Sailor Venus then finished with her final pose.

"Imperial Frost Power, Make Up!" Ami cried out her henshin phase. Being the leader and a Goddess, she was a bit more powerful and had obtained her Imperial henshin before the rest of the girls. A swirl of ice and water erupted from her Pen as she swept the Pen over her head and around her body while a stream of blue water emitted from it, forming her leotard, gloves, and boots. A sparkling ripple of icy water expanded over her body, a rush of icicles formed the rest of her sailor fuku, and Imperial Sailor Mercury finished in her final pose.

"We're heading to D-Point in one shot, ladies." Imperial Sailor Mercury remarked.

"The old Teleportation trick." Millennial Sailor Mars noted.

Imperial Sailor Mercury nodded.

Joining hands and forming a circle, the four Senshi shut their eyes and focused.

The dark clouds finally passed by and the full moon shone on them.

"Sailor Teleport!" the girls chorused together. Their powers flared as the ground below them broke apart. Under the gentle glow of the moon, they were gone.

* * *

"I'm_ cold!_" Millennial Sailor Mars complained.

"We're in the North Pole, duh! All of us are and you don't see us complaining." Millennial Sailor Venus rolled her eyes.

"Mars has a reason to protest." Imperial Sailor Mercury pointed out. "Her power lies in the flames, her powers will not bode well in the low temperature."

"Found it." she added, her compact computer was beeping like crazy. "A huge amount of negative energy is being released over there."

The girls looked to where she had pointed and saw a huge crater emitting purple smoke.

"She's right." Millennial Sailor Mars agreed. "I'm sensing major Negaverse energy from there."

* * *

Inside her castle, the possessed Queen Beryl watched the progress of the Planetary Senshi.

"The day of my reckoning has finally arrived. Whoever wants to give them a death sentence, come forward." Metallia announced to her remaining army.

"Please allow us, the DD Girls to take that assignment. We will bring the Ice Goddess' Life Jewel and the Moon Princess' Ginzuishou to you." the DD Girls chorused.

* * *

"Wait." Imperial Sailor Mercury suddenly called out, causing the girls to pause in their tracks.

"The energy signature is growing stronger." she reported.

"It's coming." Millennial Sailor Jupiter noted as their surroundings turned a ghastly pink.

The girls stood on high alert and Millennial Sailor Mars gasped when she saw a tied up Tuxedo Kaman before them.

"An illusion." Imperial Sailor Mercury hissed.

"A youma!" she shouted, her crystal visor showing the true identity of the illusionist.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Millennial Sailor Mars shouted, throwing an ofuda on the youma.

The first of the five DD Girls screamed as her guise was revealed.

Enraged, she threw a brunch of vines at the Senshi who dodged it easily.

Laughing, the rest of the DD Girls appeared behind their sister.

"You guys don't stand a chance against us in D-Point." the first Sister mocked, disappearing and turning back to the Tuxedo Kaman guise again.

"Fool us once, shame on you. Fool us twice, you're goners." Millennial Sailor Venus declared.

"Don't underestimate us!" Millennial Sailor Jupiter announced, preparing an attack.

"Jupiter Thunder Punch…" Electric pulses generated through her gloves. She crossed them in front of her chest. Then she spread them wide.

"Quake!" she ended her attack cry, balling her right fist and slammed it into the ground. The ground crumbled as a pillar of green lightning thundered towards the DD Girls.

The Tuxedo Kaman then changed into Motoki.

"Oh no!" Millennial Sailor Jupiter gasped.

"Jupiter, watch it!" Imperial Sailor Mercury shouted, pushing the thunder Senshi away. The ground erupted under her as vines emerged from the ice floor, entwining the ice Senshi within their grasp.

The DD Girls smirked inwardly as another stand of vines protruded from Motoki's chest, tightening their hold on the Mercury Senshi.

The other four Sister raised from the ground, their vines holding Imperial Sailor Mercury in a death hold.

"Destroy the gem on the leader's forehead! It's the jewel that allows them to create the illusions!" the captured Senshi shouted.

"Mars Inferno…" Millennial Sailor Mars formed the beginning of her 'Burning Mandala' pose. But instead of performing the entire 'Burning Mandala' tech, a ring of flames erupted from her outstretched hands.

"Phoenix!" she ended her attack cry, as the fire ring passed through the eight rings of fire from her 'Burning Mandala' attack and took the form of a huge fire phoenix.

One of the Sisters screamed as the attack hit her full force.

"Kill her, my Sisters!" she wailed and disintegrated.

The other four DD Girls then closed in on Imperial Sailor Mercury.

"Don't worry about me! Hurry to where Queen Beryl is!" Imperial Sailor Mercury shouted.

"But…" Millennial Sailor Venus protested.

"This is a direct order!" Imperial Sailor Mercury yelled.

"Now go!" she barked.

The four remaining DD Girls passed their electricity through the captured Senshi.

"You have some nerve attacking a Goddess like that. When you die, you will go to the eighteenth level of Hell, never to be reincarnated." Imperial Sailor Mercury warned.

"What?" one of the Sisters demanded.

"Prepare yourselves!" Imperial Sailor Mercury shouted.

"You impertinent little…" the Sisters hissed.

"Die!" they chorused, passing their electricity through her.

"Artic Explosion!" Imperial Sailor Mercury cried out her attack as the icy winds swirled rapidly around her, encasing the Senshi in an icy tornado.

"Why you…." three of the Sisters were thrown back the force of the attack. The remaining DD Girl was caught up in the fury storm, screaming as her body froze over.

The three Senshi shielded themselves from the blast.

"Mercury!" the girls shouted when the wind died down, their leader was slumped on the ground, looking very dead.

"Everyone…" the ice Senshi smiled weakly at the three Inners as Millennial Sailor Mars picked her up.

"I'm done for." she added. "I knew this would happen. Instead, everyone hurry to where Queen Beryl is."

"No we can't!" Millennial Sailor Venus shook her head. "We have to all go together!"

"No, my time is up. For now anyway." Imperial Sailor Mercury replied.

"Venus, hear the last order of your leader." she added.

Millennial Sailor Venus nodded.

"Lead the girls to where Queen Beryl is. I will join all of you shortly." she promised. With one last smile, she died in Millennial Sailor Mars arms.

"I understand." Millennial Sailor Venus muttered.

"Let's go." she instructed, taking command. "We can't waste Mercury's death."

The two Inner Senshi nodded and walked on.

"They're coming." Millennial Sailor Mars noted.

Now without Mercury, she was the only one who could sense the Negaverse energy.

"We have to find a way to diffuse the illusion." Millennial Sailor Jupiter noted.

"Wait, what did Mercury say?" Millennial Sailor Venus asked.

Millennial Sailor Mars gasped when she remembered. "The gem on the leader's forehead. Mercury said it's because f that they could create those illusions!"

The other two nodded.

"On the count of three, jump backwards!" Millennial Sailor Venus ordered.

The other two looked at her in puzzlement.

"Three!" Millennial Sailor Venus shouted and the three Senshi leapt away as a huge strand of vine extended from the ground where they were previously standing on.

"That was close." Millennial Sailor Jupiter noted.

"Smart Senshi. Very smart. We've never expected you to improve this much." the three DD Girls remarked, coming out of the crater they created.

"Venus Sacred Heart Charm!" Millennial Sailor Venus yelled. Her 'Love-Me' Chain stiffened, forming a staff. She spun it in front of her three times quickly. She held it side ways and thrust it in front of her. It floated magically on its own. She raised her hands above her head. She locked them together and brought them down above the staff. Waves of energy disrupted the atmosphere.

The three DD Girls, taken by surprise, were immobilized.

"Mars now!" Millennial Sailor Venus shouted at her comrade.

Millennial Sailor Mars nodded.

"Mars Inferno Phoenix!" she shouted out her attack at the leader of the DD Girls, her sorrow at Mercury's untimely death fuelling her attack.

The leader screamed in agony when the fire bird engulfed her body.

"NO!" the remaining two sisters yelled at the demise of their eldest sister.

"Jupiter Thunder God Fury!" Millennial Sailor Jupiter stepped back as her surrounding turned black. Ramuh, the god of thunder appeared as Millennial Sailor Jupiter pointed to one of the DD Girls. Ramuh waved his staff and channeled thunder. He banged the bottom of his staff to the ground and electrical currents flowed through the air. The DD Girl who was Millennial Sailor Jupiter's target howled in pain as the attack hit her full force, her body disintegrating in a blinding pillar of lightning energy.

"You will pay!" the last DD Girl screamed, powering up.

"Darn!" Millennial Sailor Mars cursed, as the three shielded themselves from the force of the DD Girl's magic energy.

"I. Am. Not. Done. Yet." Millennial Sailor Venus gritted her teeth. "My turn."

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon's tiara came into the scene and sliced through the last DD Girl's abdomen.

"Sailor Moon!" the three Senshi turned to the intruder.

"Miss me?" Sailor Moon joked.

"No. We're surprised you actually had the guts to come here." Millennial Sailor Mars snorted.

"And where's Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Dead I hope." she added, somewhat gleefully.

"Yes, she is dead. But she promised she'll return. So quit hoping that we'll reinstate you." Millennial Sailor Venus retorted.

Sailor Moon let out a dissatisfied snort.

"Come on, we still have to deal with Queen Beryl." Millennial Sailor Jupiter reminded.

The Senshi nodded and ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thanatos and Hypnos had appeared beside Imperial Sailor Mercury's body.

"It is time." Thanatos noted.

Hypnos nodded in agreement as the two Gods of the Underworld lifted their young mistress' body off the ground and taking it with them.

"Hades-sama." the two Gods bowed before the Lord of the Underworld, presenting his daughter's lifeless form before him.

"Revive her, Thanatos ." Hades commanded.

"At once, master." Thanatos replied. Placing his hands over Imperial Sailor Mercury, he retrieved her Life Jewel from her body and transferred an energy orb into the eight-pointed star gem. The Jewel glowed a bright icy blue before bursting in to full. When the light died down, the gem had changed its shape to an intricate snowflake. Then, it re-entered Imperial Sailor Mercury's body. The Senshi glowed for a while as her sailor fuku melted off, droning her back in her Goddess dress.

The girl's cheeks slowly turned red and she awoke.

"This is…" she wondered aloud.

"I'm home." she breathed in relief.

"Welcome back, child." Hades smiled down at his daughter.

"Father." Tula bowed to her father in respect.

"Oh no, the girls!" she gasped.

"They're still battling, child. Go and help them." Hades told her daughter.

Tula nodded. Summoning her staff, she disappeared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Horary folks, Tula is back and ready to battle Queen Beryl with the girls. But will she succeed? Stay tuned and find out. 


	8. Assault on Queen Beryl, Part Two

SailorStar9: I've been coming up with ideas for this chapter, but nothing was feasible. I just hope this chapter isn't overdue for your folks. Anyway, this is Chapter 7. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Summary: Tula's back and the girls are ready to kick Beryl's butt. The final showdown against Metallia has commenced, with Tula and the girls teaming up with Princess Serenity.

Chapter 7: Assault on Queen Beryl, Part Two

* * *

"So, this is the Dark Kingdom's stronghold." Millennial Sailor Venus remarked. 

"Look like it." Millennial Sailor Mars nodded.

* * *

Back in the Dark Kingdom, the possessed Beryl was watching the girls' progress in her crystal ball. 

"So the Sailor brats have come. I will show you what Hell is." she grinned.

* * *

Then, Millennial Sailor Jupiter noticed something. 

"Girls, on the count of three, jump outwards!" she shouted.

"Three!" she yelled.

The three Millennial Senshi leapt out, barely missing the red energy spheres that were directed at them.

Sailor Moon was unfortunately caught in on the four energy balls and was brought screaming into the enemy's territory.

"Shall we go after her?" Millennial Sailor Venus asked.

"We should be asking you that!" Millennial Sailor Mars chided.

"We have to, even if we don't want to." came a voice that the three Senshi thought they would never hear.

"Tula!" the three Senshi exclaimed joyously, running towards their reborn leader.

"I see everything's going well." the Ice Goddess noted.

"But how do we get in?" Millennial Sailor Jupiter asked.

"If there isn't a door, we'll make one." Tula replied. "Mars if you will."

Millennial Sailor Mars grinned, "Mars Flare Bomb Explosion!"

The fire ball burst into tremendous flames and thundered towards the iceberg, melting the ice and creating a path.

"Let's go girls. I don't think Moon girl can handle Beryl on her own." Millennial Sailor Jupiter noted.

The others nodded in agreement and headed into the passageway that Mars just created.

* * *

Back with Beryl and Sailor Moon, the red energy ball dissipated and Sailor Moon was dropped onto the ground. 

"Welcome Princess. You have done well to come this far." Beryl mocked. "I praise you for a job well done."

"Queen Beryl." Sailor Moon gasped.

"Not while we have anything to say about it!" Millennial Sailor Mars declared, the four Senshi running into the scene.

"No, you aren't Beryl. Metallia, get out of her now!" Imperial Sailor Mercury demanded.

"Very smart, Tula. Yes, I am Queen Metallia." Beryl replied. "It is no use. Once all of you are dead, I will fill the world with my dark energy by using the Ginzuishou, I am certain to utilize its power to the maximum. Everything you have been doing will have been meaningless."

Laughing, she expanded her energy, throwing the four Senshi back, before exiting from the chamber completely.

"Finally, the day has come for me to rule the world!" Metallia declared.

She turned to see the five Senshi walking towards her.

"So, you have come, Senshi." she sneered. "This time, all of you will die."

Powering up an arch of dark energy, she fired it at the five Senshi.

The girls did not even dodge the attack as the ball crashed into the ice field.

When the smoke died down, Metallia was stunned to see the three Planetary Senshi standing on top of the ice sculpture, behind Tula, all decked in their Princess dresses. Princess Serenity held the Moon Stick, complete with the Ginzuishou in her hand, stood beside them.

"No time for petty arguments, Serenity." Tula told the Moon Princess.

"Fine!" Princess Serenity retorted. "I'll settle my scores with you after this."

Turning their attention to the task at hand, Princess Serenity raised the Moon Stick.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" she unleashed the Ginzuishou's power just as Metallia released her dark power.

"Help Serenity. I need to do this alone." Tula told the Planetary Princesses behind her.

The three girls nodded hesitantly and stood forward, clasping the Moon Stick over Princess Serenity's hands, their combined powers pushing Metallia's power back.

"Girls, you've come to help me." Princess Serenity beamed happily.

"Don't be too sure, Serenity. We're only helping you because Tula wanted us to." Princess Hestia of Mars replied.

"Why? Why do all of you go to such lengths to defy me?" Metallia demanded, shocked to see the fighting spirits of the senshi still going as strong as ever. "You dream of a beautiful future but you are sure to finally realize that this world is already filthy and ugly."

"No, we have faith." the three Planetary Princesses replied.

"In love? Friendship? Or in the trust between people?" Metallia asked.

"We have faith. We have faith in this world that Zeus-sama created!" Tula declared, her astral sign shining brightly on her forehead, the symbol on her staff charging up in power.

"Fool! There's nothing left to believe in this world!" Metallia announced.

"You are the fool, Metallia!" Tula shouted. "The good in humans hearts will always win over the darkness!"

"Crisis…" she began her chant.

"Frost…"

"Impale!" She finished her attack, the snowflake crystal on her staff detached itself and spun towards Metallia.

Metallia screamed as the gem struck her torso, the power of the Ginzuishou quickly overwhelming the evil Queen.

"I summon the Gates of the Cauldron!" Tula announced, raising her symbol-less stick.

A swirling portal emerged from the darkened sky.

"Guardian Cosmos, I ask of your permission to seal this darkness within the Cauldron!" she added.

"Permission granted, Ice Goddess." Guardian Cosmos replied.

"Metallia, begone!" Tula shouted, first pointing her stick at the formless entity, before turning it to the direction of the portal.

"NO!" Metallia screamed, her shapeless form being sucked into the swirling portal.

"You will bother the mortal world no longer, Metallia." Guardian Cosmos declared disdainly at the evil being.

"Thank you Amity. For freeing me." Beryl's ghost smiled down at the Goddess.

"With the evil of Metallia gone, I can now rest in peace." she added, before her spirit was taken be Cerberus.

"It's finally over." Princess Hestia breathed in relief, de-transforming out of her princess dress.

"That was exhausting." Millennial Sailor Venus replied.

"Ditto." Millennial Sailor Jupiter agreed.

"Good news girls. None of us died." Imperial Sailor Mercury remarked, coming towards them.

"Need a hand?" she offered.

"Yes please." the three Planetary Senshi groaned painfully, before Millennial Sailor Venus broke the tension by laughing.

"The hotspots are gone. Let's get out of here." Imperial Sailor Mercury noted.

Raising her staff, she encased everyone, including Sailor Moon, into energy spheres and transported all of them back to Tokyo.

* * *

"With Metallia gone, now what?" Makoto asked, once all of them were safe back at Rei's Temple. 

"Hang up our Senshi uniforms for the time being." Minako suggested.

"Or until the next evil guy shows up." Rei added.

The girls, especially Usagi, agreed.

"Fine then." Ami sighed. "But remember, we resume training after school tomorrow."

"Training?" Minako whined.

"It's always better to be prepared for anything." Makoto reasoned.

"No rest for the weary." Rei shrugged.

"Girls?" Usagi timidly called out, as everyone prepared to go back.

"What?" Makoto asked tiredly.

"Er… about me being... erm… reinstated…" Usagi stammered.

"We told you this once, Tsukino, we won't tell you again. Unless you're ready to stand for what the Sailor Senshi stand for, you'll never be a Senshi." Rei retorted.

"You are welcome to watch us train tomorrow. Maybe _you _can pick up something." Minako snapped.

Makoto nodded in agreement and she, Ami and Minako walked home.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, the battle against Metallia is over. Hope everyone is happy. Read and review. 


	9. Revival of the Senshi

SailorStar9: The Dark Kingdom saga is over and I'm jumping straight into the Makaiju and the Dark Moon saga next. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Summary: Ali and Ann show up in this chapter.

Chapter 8: Revival of the Senshi. A Mysterious Monster Appears

* * *

"I really hope the peace lasts." Makoto remarked. "That last battle with Metallia is really tough."

Right now, the four Senshi were assembled at Rei's temple, resting after another training session.

"Don't bet on that." Minako replied.

"Minako might be right this time. The compact computer picked up some weird energy last night coming from outer space. Judging from its speed, I'll say it'll arrive on Earth tonight." Ami interjected.

"Darn, again?" Makoto moaned. "When will the peace last?"

Rei and Minako looked at Ami.

"You're the leader, Ames. It's your call." Rei told her.

The blue-haired girl nodded, "We meet at eight, transformed. I'll instruct you girls on our next move."

The three girls nodded.

* * *

Upon meeting at the appointed time, the four Senshi had split into two groups, Mercury and Venus in one, and Mars and Jupiter in another.

That night, true to the computer's predictions, a meteor came crashing into the deserted streets.

"Mercury, Venus, we've located the meteor." Millennial Sailor Mars reported, as she and Millennial Sailor Jupiter jumped down from the roof of the building they were standing on.

"Be right there. Mercury out." Imperial Sailor Mercury replied through the communication mirror.

"Darn, it's on the streets of Juuban Odyssey Apartment." Millennial Sailor Jupiter cursed.

"Tsukino's place huh?" the Senshi of Mars winced.

"Woah look at that." Millennial Sailor Venus blinked as the four Senshi closed in on the glowing meteor which had created a huge dent on the street.

"Guys, it's moving..." she stammered as the green pod-like object slithered upwards, lifting itself into the air and flying over to an apartment.

"Follow it!" Imperial Sailor Mercury ordered and the four Senshi ran after the pod.

Then, hovering outside an empty apartment slot, the pod burst into a blinding light and disappeared.

"Okay, that was weird." Millennial Sailor Mars commented, blinking after the light died down.

"The computer isn't picking up anything. The energy is gone." Imperial Sailor Mercury remarked.

"So..." Millennial Sailor Venus started.

"Guess, that's it for tonight." the Ice Senshi shrugged. "Who know, maybe we'll get our answer tomorrow."

The three Senshi nodded at their leader's logic and headed back home.

* * *

"This planet is full of high quality energy." Ali remarked.

"Our difficult journey here is quite worth it." Ann commented.

"What are you thinking Ann?" Ali asked.

"Ali, I'm thinking of you of course." Ann replied. "How about you?"

"About you of course." Ali replied. "i can't find words to describe your beauty."

"Really?" Ann smiled.

"The hero Pegasus fell in love with the beautiful Andromeda and he risked his life to protect her from monsters. I wish I could be like Pegasus." Ali replied and started playing on his flute as Ann leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Everyone, allow me to introduce your new classmates." the principal began as two students stood in front of the assembly square. "Seijuro Ginga and Nastumi Ginga. Seijuro is in ninth grade and he is the older brother, while Nastumi is in the eighth grade and she is the younger sister. Please be nice to them."

"Sure." the students chorused.

"He's handsome!" Usagi beamed, with hearts in her eyes. "Such a nice name."

"But Seijuro Ginga sounds too cheesy to be true." Umino remarked.

"Not it's not!" Naru and Usagi retorted.

"It's a perfect name." Naru cooed, with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah, he's gorgeous!" Usagi agreed.

Ami frowned slightly at the hype the new students were causing.

Then, a flash of recognition passed by her, the two new students were emitting the very same energy the pod from the night before.

_I need to tell the girls this._ She noted mentally.

* * *

In Usagi's classroom, the students were gathered around Nastumi.

"So Nastumi, you just came back from another country." Umino remarked.

"Yes." Nastumi replied.

"That's a returning student for you." Usagi noted.

"So you speak English fluently." Naru commented.

"Hey can you say something to me?" Usagi inquired.

Nastumi let out a series of 'Fera'.

"Huh?" the rest of Usagi's class were confused. Massive sweatdrops all around.

"She's weird." Naru remarked as Usagi let out a nervous laugh.

Then, a flute melody sounded through the entire school.

"What's that?" Naru asked. "It sounds beautiful."

Nastumi frowned as she recognized the melody.

"Mesmerizing..." Usagi was taken in by the music.

"What a nice melody." Naru agreed.

_Ali, your bad habit is starting up again._ Ann warned mentally.

"Wow!" most of the female school population were drawn in by Seijuro's music.

"He's so cool." Usagi beamed.

"Feel that?" Ami whispered to Makoto and Minako from the back.

"You mean..." Makoto blinked.

"Him?" Minako asked.

Ami nodded.

Just then, Seijuro stopped playing, his attention turned to the three whispering girls.

The crowd of girls parted as he walked towards the three.

"Finally, I have met the Andromeda of my heart." he spoke as Ami frowned at him.

Bowing slightly at the blue-haired genius, he added, "Please allow me to play a song that describes my feelings for you. Galaxy Fantasy Impromptu No. Five. Beautiful Andromeda's Miracle."

"Ginga-san." Ami replied smoothly.

"Yes?" Seijuro asked.

"I'm taken." the girl answered.

"Oh?" Seijuro acted surprised.

"By the way, you might want to pacify your sister." she added.

"Let's go girls." the Ice Senshi commented to the other two.

Makoto and Minako nodded and the three headed off to class.

Seijuro then saw what Ami's last sentence meant when he noticed a very angry Ann glaring at him.

_Ali!_ Ann mentally hissed.

_Oh, Ann._ Ali realized.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Nastumi asked.

"No, nothing." Seijuro replied.

* * *

After school...

"You need to keep things like that to a minimum." Seijuro advised his 'sister'.

"That's my line, Ali." Nastumi retorted.

"I know how you feel, but we're just brother and sister in public." Seijuro replied.

"You always start looking at other females right away." Nastumi accused.

Then, her attention was drawn away when she saw Mamrou walking past, his eyes trained on a book.

_He is my ideal man._ She thought, her cheek turning red.

"Please believe in my love." Seijuro added. "There is no way I could love someone as much as I love you."

Then, he stopped when he realized that Nastumi was nowhere beside him. Turning back, he saw his 'sister' trailing after Mamrou like a love-sick schoolgirl.

After walking past Sakio Heights, Mamrou dropped his book and Nastumi was about to get his book for him when suddenly she felt weak and she quickly leaned against a lamp-post.

_Energy... I need energy..._ she thought painfully.

"Ann?" Seijuro had by then caught up with her.

* * *

That night, in their apartment, Ali had turned back to his original form and was playing his tune on his flute, a branch of the Makaiju lifting the unconscious Ann up.

"In my heart are the joys and uncertainties of wandering from planet to planet." he told his lover as he continued to play, using the Makaiju to heal Ann.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked, after noticing that the Makaiju had wilted.

"It seems that the life energy we need to survive is running low." Ali replied.

"But this planet is overflowing with life energy." Ann noted.

"Look." she added as images of life forms appeared before them.

"This species has especially fresh energy." she remarked, the images concentrating on humans.

"After wandering everywhere, we have finally found our sanctuary. This is our paradise." Ali commented.

Drawing out some cards, he added, "Ann, please pick the best Cardian for this operation. You can predict the future better than anyone else in the universe."

"Oh my." Ann smiled and lifted out a card.

"The beauty of flowers is short and fleeting, but the strength of their lives..." Ali remarked, looking at the card Ann had picked.

"Stealing energy from flowers is a waste of time." Ann commented. "We must steal from humans. And the energy of young women in love is especially potent."

"What a pity. Can't we steal it from men?"Ali inquired.

"Ali." Ann frowned.

"Okay, we'll do it your way." Ali replied.

"Come forth, Cardian. My loyal servant, Vampire." Ali called out and started playing his flute.

"Vampire!" the Cardian declared its presence after being summoned.

* * *

Less than half an hour later, a scream was heard in an alley.

"Just as we thought." Imperial Sailor Mercury remarked, as the four Inner Senshi arrived at the scene.

"Her energy's been drained." Millennial Sailor Mars commented.

Another scream was soon heard.

"Follow that scream." Imperial Sailor Mercury instructed as the four girls rushed towards the direction.

"What?" Usagi's voice was heard over the phone as Naru looked out of her window.

"Fire Soul!" Millennial Sailor Mars fired her attack when she saw the Cardian floating in front of Naru.

The said Cardian hissed as it was attacked from behind.

"Naru, close the window!" Imperial Sailor Mercury advised.

Naru nodded and shut her window tightly.

_That voice..._ Usagi wondered. _Could it be..._

That decided, she hung up and raised her henshin broach.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

* * *

"Venus Love Me Chain..." Millennial Sailor Venus summoned her chain.

"Encircle!" she completed her attack, entangling the Cardian within the confines of her weapon.

"Icycle Rain!" Imperial Sailor Mercury sent her ice attack at the Cardian.

"Vampire! Cleansing!" the Cardian screamed as it was destroyed. It changed back into its card form, and the picture on the card turned black.

"I didn't know there were someone like you girls on this planet." Ali's voice interjected, as a hologram of him and Ann appeared above the Senshi.

"Who are you two?" Millennial Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"A member of the wandering nobility of the universe, Ali." Ali introduced himself.

"Likewise, Ann." Ann added.

"So you are the ones controlling that monster." Millennial Sailor Mars remarked.

Ann laughed, "What we did today was just the beginning."

"That's right." Ali agreed.

"For the record, what do you call your monsters?" Imperial Sailor Mercury asked.

"Cardians." Ali replied and the two disappeared.

"Well, that was entertaining." Millennial Sailor Jupiter remarked.

"Late as usual, Tsukino." Millennial Sailor Mars shook her head at the arriving Sailor Moon.

The rest of the Millennial Senshi nodded in agreement.

"We already took care of it." Millennial Sailor Jupiter told her.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is down. Read and review. 


	10. The Pink Haired Mystery

SailorStar9: And another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 9. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Summary: Chibi-Usa shows up in this chapter. Yes folks, I'm twisting the original anime here.

Chapter 9: The Pink-Haired Mystery

* * *

High above the Juuban sky, Rubens and the four Ayakashi Sisters viewed the street in a floating observatory.

"Master Rubeus, is this the Tokyo Juuban district?" Cooan inquired.

"Yes, as I expected, the town does not seem to have developed yet." Rubeus replied.

"Let's find the Ginzuishou immediately and destroy it." Cooan suggested.

"Now, don't be impatient, Koan." Rubeus tsked.

"But..." Cooan objected.

"He's right. We can also conveniently find the 'Rabbit' first and kill her." Beruche agreed.

"That's true. All right, let's find the 'Rabbit' and kill her first." Rubeus replied.

* * *

Later that day, Usagi and Mamoru were walking through an empty street. Mamoru had offered to walk Usagi home, and she had accepted happily. However, they had not noticed someone was following them, so they both gasped as they saw a pink-haired girl leaping in front of them and pointing a futuristic-looking gun at them.

"Give me the Ginzuishou!" She demanded.

"Wha...?" Usagi stammered "Ginzuishou? What's that?" She asked playing dumb

_How does she know about the crystal?_ She thought to herself.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino, and I know you have the Ginzuishou. Just give it to me!" She snapped.

"This way!" Ami came running into the scene, with the three other girls in tow.

"Who is she?" Rei asked, before noticing the girl had a gun.

The girl looked at him for a moment and rose an eyebrow, then she took off running.

"Weird..." Rei muttered.

"How did you find us?" Mamoru asked.

"My computer picked up a shift in the time continuum, so I guided the girls here." Ami replied.

"It would seem that someone has used Sailor Pluto's Time Key." she added, frowning slightly.

* * *

After her interrupted date, Usagi returned home. When she entered her house, she almost jumped. The pink haired girl was sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"Wha... What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Usagi, that's your little cousin, Chibi-Usa." Ikuko explained walking out from the kitchen.

"Chibi-Usa?" Usagi echoed looking at the girl. Her glare was like a drill, and her red eyes did not help making it any softer.

_But both my parents have no brothers or sisters..._ Usagi thought.

Just then, Shingo entered the house. He looked at the new girl with a raised eyebrow "Who's she?"

"That's your cousin, Chibi-Usa." Ikuko repeated. Usagi noted Chibi-Usa had a small ball that looked like a cat head on her lap. The cat's eyes glowed for a moment then were normal again.

"Cousin? Wait a minute, you and dad are both..." Shingo started. The cat's eyes glowed again and Shingo blinked twice.

"Oh, of course, my cousin... How could I forget about her?" He shrugged then walked upstairs.

_She's controlling their minds?_ Usagi realized.

Out-loud, she said "Why don't I take you to the park to play?"

Chibi-Usa grinned "Okay."

Once out of earshot, Chibi-Usa frowned, "Now, give me your Ginzuishou."

"That again..." Usagi muttered. "Listen, kid, I won't give it to you without a good reason. And I don't like you brainwashing my family."

Chibi-Usa shrugged then the cat head started glowing again.

"And don't try that on me, girl." Usagi warned.

Chibi-Usa looked at Usagi with a surprised face.

_As I thought, it won't work on her..._ Chibi-Usa thought.

"Listen, if you tell me what's going on, I'll help you." Usagi said.

"Well, I..." Chibi-Usa started, then stopped as she saw a woman walking towards them "Oh no! It's one of them!"

Usagi looked at the woman. Tall, black-haired, and with an awful pink formal suit complete with black cat ears on her head.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm here to take that girl with me." The woman said in a rather rude tone.

Usagi put Chibi-Usa behind her and frowned.

"You'll have to get through me first." she challenged.

Suddenly, a beam of light shot into the scene. Millennial Sailor Venus leapt in between the girls and the strange woman.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Usagi nodded, "Yes."

"Sailor Venus." Chibi-Usa noted.

"No matter who you are, I won't allow you to interfere with my mission." the woman snapped.

"Jupiter Lightning Tackle!" Millennial Sailor Jupiter was charged up with her element and tackled the woman onto the ground.

"As I always say, fight first, talk later." the Thunder Senshi grinned.

"Technically, you're outnumbered. You'd better retreat." Imperial Sailor Mercury warned, as both Millennial Sailor Mars appeared.

The woman picked herself up and glared at the group.

"I'll let you go this time... But we'll meet again!" Saying that, she vanished in a swirl of flame.

"Guess, we're just in time, again." Millennial Sailor Mars replied.

"Reading?" Millennial Sailor Venus looked at the Ice Senshi.

"She's from the planet Nemesis, it seems." Imperial Sailor Mercury replied. "The mark on her forehead proves it."

"Are you really the Sailor Senshi?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Millennial Sailor Jupiter nodded, "Yes. Now tell me, why were you trying to get the Ginzuishou a while ago?"

"Uhhh..." Chibi-Usa stammered, "Why should I trust you?"

"How do you know about the Senshi?" Usagi pressed.

"Well, I..." Chibi-Usa stammered unsurely.

"Listen, if you don't tell us what's wrong, we cannot help you." Millennial Sailor Venus noted.

Chibi-Usa sighed, "Okay, I'll tell you what happened..."

* * *

"Cooan, you disappointed me." Rubeus glared at the Ayakashi Sister.

"It was Sailor Jupiter. She was stronger than we thought..." Cooan tried to defend herself.

"Sailor Jupiter?" Beruche echoed. "I thought we've beaten them all."

"We beat them before... In the future." Rubeus corrected. "So we can beat them now, they should be way weaker than last time we fought them."

"I don't think so." Cooan replied. "Sailor Mercury was there too."

"What? Sailor Mercury?" Rubeus echoed in shock.

Cooan nodded, "And she seems stronger than the other three Senshi."

"You're lying!" Beruche accused her sister. "There wasn't a Sailor Mercury in the future."

Rubeus nodded and turned to Beruche, "Beruche, inform the Prince of this... unexpected problem."

Beruche nodded.

* * *

"Cardian." Imperial Sailor Mercury glanced at her visor and reported.

The three Millennial Senshi nodded and took off.

Usagi frowned and pulled Chibi-Usa into a deserted alley so that she could transform. But there was still a small thing she needed to take care of. She looked down at the girl standing beside her and frowned.

"Okay, now I would like you to explain me a few things..." She started.

"You know the Sailor Senshi?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yes, I do." Usagi admitted.

"Then maybe you know the one called Sailor Moon?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yeah..." Usagi nodded slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"I was told to search for the Ginzuishou and the Senshi..." Chibi-Usa explained. "You're one of them, right?"

"Well, uh..." Usagi stammered with a sweatdrop.

_Just how did she figure it all out?_ She thought.

"The only people that I can't control with my Luna-P are those with magical powers." Chibi-Usa commented.

Usagi sighed, "Oh..." She was surprised, the girl seemed to be too smart for being only a kid.

"Well, I have to go and help my friends, and since you found my secret... Moon Prism Power Makeup!"

Chibi-Usa grinned, "I thought so... You are Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon nodded, "That's my name. You better come with me, it's not safe for a little girl to wander around the city."

"I guess you're right..." Chibi-Usa said.

Sailor Moon then picked Chibi-Usa up and took off running.

* * *

"Sorcerer Wiseman." Cooan gasped as the wizard appeared.

"The Ginzuishou is a stone that brings us trouble. As long as the Ginzuishou exists we cannot destroy the Crystal Tokyo we hate so much." Wiseman remarked.

"Master Wiseman, is the Ginzuishou really in the Juuban area?" Beruche asked.

"Yes it is, have faith in my divination." Wiseman advised.

"The Ginzuishou..." Rubeus echoed, when Wiseman was out of earshot.

"I will find it and destroy it along with the 'Rabbit'." he promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were fighting yet another one of Ali and Ann's Cardians.

"Creative aren't they?" Imperial Sailor Mercury remarked.

Right now, they were facing a lion-like Cardian.

"Fire Soul!" Millennial Sailor Mars fired her attack, which the Cardian just shrugged off.

"As it may seem, first level attacks don't work." Millennial Sailor Venus remarked.

"Jupiter Lightning Tackle!" Millennial Sailor Jupiter body slammed into the Cardian.

"Mercury, hit it!" she shouted.

"Icycle Rain!" Imperial Sailor Mercury fired her attack.

Sailor Moon frowned, they were doing good without her, too good in fact.

_No! I can't let this go on! I'm the Moon Princess and they should respect me, not her!_ She thought angrily.

"Stay here." she told Chibi-Usa and rushed into battle.

"Moonlight Flash!" Sailor Moon did a replica of Millennial Sailor Venus' 'Crescent Beam' attack.

The Cardian let out a wail in pain as the thin beam of moonlight vaporised it.

"Gee, you really know how to make an entrance, don't you?" Millennial Sailor Mars remarked.

Just then, Imperial Sailor Mercury noticed the small girl staring at them.

"What about that kid?" she asked

"My name's Usagi Tsukino." Chibi-Usa snapped.

"Well, that's quite a coincidence." Millennial Venus noted. "We already have an Usagi Tsukino."

"Same face, same hairdo, same name..." Millennial Sailor Jupiter noted. "Weird."

"You told me you needed the Ginzuishou... Why?" Sailor Moon asked.

"To save my city..." Chibi-Usa commented.

"So she's not from Tokyo..." Millennial Sailor Mars noted.

_In a way, I am._ Chibi-Usa thought but said nothing.

"Who was that catwoman we fought earlier?" Millennial Sailor Venus asked.

"She was sent to kill me." Chibi-Usa explained.

"To kill you?" Millennial Sailor Mars echoed. "But you're just a little girl."

"A little girl with a mind-controlling toy that can change forms..." Sailor Moon death-panned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Chibi-Usa finally comes into the picture. And what did Beruche mean by ' There wasn't a Sailor Mercury in the future'? Read to find out. 


	11. Tale of the Makaiju

SailorStar9: And another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 10. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Summary: Ami confronts the twins and the Makaiju problem is solved.

Chapter 10: Tale of the Makaiju

* * *

"Ginga-san." Ami spoke to Natsumi.

"Yes?" Natsumi frowned at the blue-haired genius.

"I have something I want to tell you and your brother. In private." Ami replied.

Natsumi nodded, "Oh, I see... Well, then we'll talk during the lunch break."

"Right." Ami replied.

* * *

Somewhere on the dark side of the moon, the Dark Moon villains were discussing their next move.

"The Senshi from this time are stronger than the ones we fought in the future." Petz noted.

"But that's not possible..." Rubeus objected.

"I know." Esmeraude replied, coming out from the shadows. "They're the same Senshi."

"But..." Rubeus started to protest.

"Prince Demando asked the Wiseman about it, he said the only way to obtain the Ginzuishou is to destroy the Senshi. The one named Sailor Moon is the owner of this era's Ginzuishou. Get that Sailor Moon girl if you can't manage to get the rabbit." Esmeraude instructed.

Rubeus frowned as Esmeraude vanished.

Turning to the Ayakashi Sisters, he barked, "Well, you heard that, Petz. I want you and your sister to go to Juuban and find the Ginzuishou."

"As you ordered, Rubeus." Petz replied with a bow.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Natsumi said as she and Seijuro leaned against the fence of the school rooftop.

"The two of you can stop faking now, Ginga-san. Or shall I say Ail and Ann." Ami remarked.

The two twins were taken aback.

"What... are you talking about?" Natsumi stammered.

"Oh come on." Ami encouraged. "The day after we girls discover the weird energy signature, you two show up. So forgive me if I don't believe in coincidences. Besides, you two never bothered to hide your own energy auras. It didn't take me long to find out about you two."

"I see." Seijuro smiled, reverting back to his original form.

Natsumi sighed and did the same.

"Why?" Ami asked.

Ail shrugged, "We're not fighters, we are just trying to survive. And we need that energy to survive."

"You know, I could tell the others and Mars would fry the both of you in an instant." Ami told them.

"We know that." Seijuro admitted. "We want you to help us."

"Help you?" Ami echoed in disbelief.

Ali and Ann nodded.

"Ami!" Makoto burst onto the rooftop.

"Guess what Jupiter. My deduction was right." Ami told the Thunder Senshi.

"I see." Makoto nodded, glaring dangerously at the two twins.

"We don't want to fight your group anymore." Seijuro explained. "We need your help."

"But you're evil..." Makoto muttered.

"Evil?" Natsumi chuckled. "We're not evil. We don't enjoy draining people, but it's the only way we have to survive."

"You must stop doing that." the Ice Senshi advised.

Just then, the bell rang. Ami sighed, "We'll continue this talk later... We'll be waiting for you at the school gates after school."

Natsumi nodded, "We'll be there."

"And Makoto." Ami turned to the Jupiter Senshi. "Tell Minako to be there. I'll inform Rei about this."

Makoto nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Natsumi and Seijuro stood with Ami and Makoto and Minako at the school gates waiting for Minako to get out of detention.

"I'm so sorry!" Minako came running to them.

"What happened?" Ami asked. "It isn't like you to get detention."

"Miss Thornapple." Minako replied, panting.

"I can't believe you could be _so_ careless. Ticking off crabby Miss Thornapple during Ancient History." Makoto remarked in mock disbelief.

"At least you aren't like Tsukino, getting detention every day just for getting up late." Ami shrugged.

"Good point." Makoto nodded.

"You don't really like her, do you?" Seijuro asked the blue-haired girl.

"She is Sailor Moon and used to be our leader until we voted Ami in as leader, kicking Moon out. Moon wasn't too pleased about that." Minako told them.

"Now that we're all here, let's get over to Rei's. She's been bugging me on the communicator." Ami told them.

* * *

"So they were the aliens..." Rei noted looking at the two Gingas with a frown.

Ami was looking at them with her visor, "Their human forms are not an illusion..."

Natsumi nodded, "We can change our color at will." Her skin turned green as she said that, then turned back to her 'normal' human skin.

"Interesting..." Minako nodded.

"But we need to know more about you if you want us to trust you." Ami began.

Rei nodded, "So what is your story?"

Natsumi and her brother turned into their real forms. "Well, we come from a distant planet... As you may have guessed, we're quite different from humans."

Ami nodded, "Your body's composed by both animal and plant tissues. Also, you feed from magic energy, also known as mana."

"Mana? I suppose that's what the Makaiju generates." Ail commented. "There used to be millions of our species in our home planet, but now... There's only the two of us and the Makaiju."

"Makaiju?" Makoto echoed.

Ann nodded, "The Makaiju is a tree native from our homeworld. We used to feed off their energy, and there was always enough of it for all of us. But then, the star our planet orbited died... We had created several spaceships to escape before it was too late, and each one had one of the Makaiju... But I guess all of the other ships were destroyed when the star exploded."

"So in short, your homeworld is gone and you're the last of your species... Can't blame you for trying to get some energy..." Minako commented.

"Still, the tree is dying." Ail remarked worriedly. "If it dies, we'll die with it."

"If we could analyze the Makaiju and figure out what's wrong, we could find a way to solve the problem." Ami noted.

Suddenly, Rei's crows started cawing.

"Uh oh..." Rei muttered.

"What?" the girls turned to her.

"I'm sensing major evil vibes outside." Rei replied.

"The Ayakashi?" Minako asked.

"Most probably." Rei replied.

"They never learn." Ami shook her head.

"Let's stop them." Makoto punched the air.

"We'll help you." Ann offered.

"The more the merrier." Minako grinned.

* * *

Petz dodged as an electric beam hissed by her side, "Let me guess... The Senshi are here."

"You're right, witch." Jupiter muttered. The others, minus Moon were all there, and Ail and Ann were floating a few meters above them. "Give it up, can't you see we'll never let you get that kid?"

"Dark Thunder!"

"Dark Light!"

Ail and Ann shot two energy blasts canceling the Ayakashi's attacks. "You should listen to them."

"Icycle Rain!" Imperial Sailor Mercury let loose a torrent of icicles at Petz who dodged the attack.

The Nemisisan chuckled "You alone can't defeat us, icegirl."

"Then what about all of us?" Millennial Sailor Venus snapped as the rest of the Senshi team came dashing towards them.

"Ha! We can still beat you all, Senshi." Calaveras noted.

"Burning Soul!"

"Stun Spark!"

"V-Laser Blast!"

"Snow Storm!"

The combined attacks sent the two Ayakashi crashing down the stairs of Rei's Temple.

"Oww... My head..." Calaveras muttered as she stood up dizzily. Petz just sat on the ground while saying a few unladylike words out loud.

"Seems like we can beat you after all." Millennial Sailor Jupiter commented as the Senshi walked towards the two Ayakashi.

"You'll pay for this, Senshi!" Petz shouted furiously just before teleporting out of the scene. Calaveras just glared at the Senshi then also vanished.

Ann and Ail came floating towards the group.

"That was amazing." Ail remarked.

"Nothing like good old teamwork to get things done." Millennial Sailor Venus commented.

"Now, let's see that tree of yours." Imperial Sailor Mercury told the twins.

* * *

Later, the de-transformed Senshi were inside the room where Ail and Ann kept the Makaiju.

"Hmmm... It looks like a normal tree." Ami nodded. It looked almost like an oak, except for the white flowers and leaves. "It doesn't need any light to grow."

"What is the problem with it, then?" Ann asked.

Ami looked around the room. "I know." She smiled and walked out of the room. The rest of the group shrugged and followed her.

Outside, the group was waiting for the blue-haired genius. As Ami walked out of the room, Ail looked at her "So?"

"This tree needs to be outside." Ami explained. "It gathers mana from the air and channels it towards you."

"Oh..." Ann nodded. "So we only have to plant it outside..."

Then, Ami frowned slightly, "But the mana around us is not that much. Even I can barely gather enough for a normal magic spell. But the Makaiju's roots seem to be strong. It'll dig into the ground and find the mana well by itself. Once it does that, you won't have to worry about dying."

"And we won't have to worry about you draining people." Rei pointed out.

"Thanks for everything, Senshi..." Ann nodded her thanks.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Minako noted.

"Friends..." Ail mused. "It's been a while since we had any."

* * *

"So you failed once again... Well, if two can't succeed..." Rubeus said looking at the four Ayakashi. "Next time, you all will go and fight the Senshi."

"As you wish, Rubeus." Petz said.

"We won't let them live any longer." Calaveras added.

"We'll get the 'Rabbit' and the Ginzuishou..." Beruche said.

"And then the future will be of the Dark Moon." Cooan added.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is down. Read and review. 


	12. Red haired Trouble

SailorStar9: And another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 11. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Summary: Rubeus appears with the Ayakashi Sisters and Wiseman tells us why there isn't a Sailor Mercury in the future.

Chapter 11: Red-haired Trouble

* * *

The group was, as usual, meeting at Rei Temple. Natsumi and Seijuro were also there. 

"The Makaiju's healthy now." Natsumi said.

"All thanks to you, guys." Seijuro added.

"So, we've decided to help you battle." Natsumi explained.

"You didn't have to." Ami blinked.

"Well, we owe you one for the Makaiju, and we also caused some troubles around the city..." Seijuro admitted.

"We could really use some help, though." Minako noted. "It's not like the Ayakashi are easy to beat."

"And they've faced us in groups of two. There're four of them, plus whomever's sending them to get Chibi-Usa." Ami noted.

"Four?" the three Imperial Senshi echoed.

"I know we've only faced three of them. But since they worked in groups of two, there's bound to be a fourth." Ami reasoned.

"Good point."Rei nodded.

"What I really want to know, is _why_ they want Chibi-Usa." Makoto pointed out.

"Well, that's one mystery yet to be solved." Minako shrugged.

"One more thing." Ami added, turning to the twins. "What's with those plant-like creatures you use?"

"They're just mindless creatures." Natsumi explained. "We can summon a lot of them at will, but they are not that good at fighting anyways..."

Seijouru nodded, "The Makaiju gave us our powers, we don't know where it comes from or how it works."

Just then, the Senshi communicators buzzed and the four Senshi whipped them out of their space pockets.

"What can we do for you, Tsukino?" Rei asked tiredly.

"Guys, I don't usually need your help, but this is an emergency!" Sailor Moon's voice rang from the communication mirror.

"Eeek!" she screeched as a beam of fire barely blasted past her head.

Ami sighed.

"Cooan." she guessed.

"And another one." Rei sweatdropped as a stream of water blasted past Sailor Moon's right.

"Looks like you're right about the fourth Ayakashi." Makoto remarked.

The girls nodded and henshinned.

* * *

The girls quickly arrived at Tokyo Park. 

"Guys, this doesn't look good." Imperial Sailor Mercury muttered as she looked at her computer's monitor.

The three Millennial Senshi looked at her.

"The four Ayakashi are coming our way." Imperial Sailor Mercury said. "And they have some company and he's even stronger than the four Ayakashi together."

"Shoot." Millennial Sailor Mars muttered.

Ail and Ann materialized a few meters away from the Senshi.

"Maybe we can even the odds?" Ann suggested.

"We could use the help." Imperial Sailor Jupiter admitted.

The five enemies came floating towards them. The four Ayakashi sisters and Rubeus. The red-haired man gave one dismissive look at the group of Senshi and their allies before raising his eyebrow .

"And you had troubles fighting _them_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Let's show them what flower power means." Ann joked. She produced a handful of seeds as Ail produced his flute and played a slow melody in it. The seeds all turned into the plant-like creatures and charged at the villains.

Rubeus gave Ann a mock grin, ""You call that a troop?" He reached out his hand, a red energy beam shot from it and blasted all of the creatures to dust.

"So much for the 'Flower Rangers'." Millennial Sailor Venus joked.

"Eeehh..." Ann mumbled then glared at Rubeus. "Okay, you asked for it." She shot a green energy ball at Rubeus, but it bounced on an energy shield Rubeus had formed a split second before.

"Darn.." she muttered.

"Moonlight Flash!" Sailor Moon summoned her attack and it shot towards Rubeus.

"Not enough..." Rubeus said with a frown and punched the attack away.

"They just keep getting stronger, don't they?" Millennial Sailor Mars muttered.

"Mercury..." Imperial Sailor Mercury reached her hands up and started spinning, water chains started swirling around her. "Ice..." The water froze, turning into fist-sized icicles and she stopped spinning. The ice, however, continued its circular movement around her.

"Storm!" She ended summoning her attack by reaching both hands forwards, palms opened, and the ice thundered towards Rubeus.

"Erk!" Rubeus shrieked in pain as his body started freezing up.

"Rubeus, no!" Cooan screamed, seeing her lover fall.

"You'll pay for that Mercury!" she turned a hated glare at the Senshi of Ice.

"Dark Fire Combustion!" she cried out her attack, launching multiple fireballs from her hands.

The Planetary Senshi, minus Millennial Sailor Mars, were thrown back to the ground by the attack.

"That hurt..." Millennial Sailor Jupiter moaned, her fuku scorched.

"I won't forgive you, Cooan." Millennial Sailor Mars hissed, as she started glowing a ruby red.

"Mars Twilight Power, Make Up!" she shouted as a wall of flames engulfed her. A blood red sign of Mars appeared on her suit's chest, as translucent elbow pads appeared over her elbows. The brooch on her bow changed, it now had a pair of small feathery wings. The light faded away and she stroke a pose "For all the pain you've caused, Twilight Mars will punish you!"

"What the..." Millennial Sailor Venus muttered as she painfully pushed herself up.

"Wow..." Millennial Sailor Jupiter gasped in awe at Mars' new suit.

"Dark Fire Combustion!" Cooan called out her attack again.

"Mars Inferno..." Twilight Mars began her attack, her left arm outstretched as swirls of flames surrounded her arm, her hand clutched into a fist.

"Punch!" she finished her attack, swinging her fire-up fist at Cooan's flames.

The fire tornado swallowed Cooan's flare and Twilight Mars decked the Ayakashi Sister with the powered-up attack.

"Cooan, no!" Petz screamed in horror as her sister was engulfed in flames.

"Dark Thunder!" she fired her attack at Twilight Mars.

"Lightning Shield!" Millennial Sailor Jupiter called forth a shield of lightning to protect Twilight Mars.

"Venus Twilight Power, Make Up!" Millennial Sailor Venus shouted as light surrounded her. The transformation was the same as Mars, and when it ended, she glared at the Ayakashi Sisters. "You dared hurting my friends, now I'll have to hurt you back. Prepare to face a raging lightstorm. Twilight Venus will punish you!"

"Nice speech." Calaveras applauded. "What else can you do?"

"This!" Twilight Venus grinned.

"Venus..." Energy started swirling around her, slowly gathering in her gloves. "Morning Star..." More energy gathered as she pointed her index fingers at Calaveras. "SMASH!" Two twin star-shaped beams tore through the air and hit the Ayakashi Sister dead on, vaporizing her in a blink. Venus fell to her knees and gasped for air.

"Not Calaveras too!" Berthe exclaimed in disbelief. _How could they be that strong?_

"They aren't the only ones." Millennial Sailor Jupiter retorted as she ran towards Berthe.

"Jupiter Twilight Power, Make Up!" Electricity covered her and she transformed into her next level while running. She rose her punch and electricity crackled around it. "Jupiter... Thunder Punch!" she punched Berthe with the electricity-charged punch and with such strength that the Ayakashi Sister was slammed through a nearby brick wall. Jupiter fell to her knees as Berthe started disintegrating.

"Darn, Berthe was weak too." Petz muttered.

"You're up against me, Thunder girl." Imperial Sailor Mercury muttered.

"What? Ice bitch. Are you going to power up too?" Petz raised a brow.

"Don't need to." Imperial Sailor Mercury replied, as an inky black aura surrounded her.

Petz shielded her eyes as the light exploded and gasped when Tula appeared in her full glory.

"Artic Fury!" she called out, raising her staff in the air as the snowflake symbol of her staff glowed an icy blue and spun furiously on top of her staff.

Petz screamed in agony as she was caught in the hailstorm of ice and snow, her entire body freezing as she died.

"Curses... the Senshi of the future weren't that strong." Rubeus hissed as he saw the four Ayakashi Sisters vaporised right before his eyes.

"I can see why." Prince Demando replied, floating above Rubeus.

"Demando-sama..." Rubeus muttered as Prince Demando fired an energy blast to break him free of Mercury's ice prison.

"Indeed." Sapphir nodded.

Taking Rubeus with them, the three teleported.

* * *

"That's strange brother." Sapphir remarked to Demando once Rubeus was safe in the healing chamber. 

"What is?" Demando asked.

"Wiseman never warned us about her." Sapphir commented.

"Her?" Demando echoed.

Sapphir nodded, "The one they call Mercury. Her power surpasses even that of Neo-Queen Serenity."

"That's because she's a Goddess." Wiseman's voice entered as the sorcerer appeared before.

"A Goddess?" the two brothers echoed.

Wiseman nodded and continued, "She is Tula, the Goddess of Ice and Winter, daughter to Hades. Apparently, Serenity had feared her power and banished her from Crystal Tokyo. After removing Tula, Serenity further bound the Senshi's powers to the Ginzuishou, making the Senshi weaker than they were supposed to be."

"That's why it was easier to defeat the Senshi of the future." Sapphir nodded.

"Indeed." Wiseman chuckled. "Right now, Sailor Moon is the weakest of the five, even with her Ginzuishou."

"What are you implying, Wiseman?" Demando asked.

The sorcerer laughed, "Sailor Moon wants to be reinstated as leader, but she is the weakest among the five. We'll give Sailor Moon an offer she cannot resist. Once we'd turned her to our side, getting the Ginzuishou will be easy."

"I see." Demando nodded. "And then the future will belong to the Dark Moon."

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, that was one short chapter. Will Wiseman's plan succeed? Stay tuned to find out. Read and review. 


	13. The Infinity Gems And The Cosmic Cube

SailorStar9: Was about time I continued this. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Summary: With the three Inner Senshi powered up, Sailor Moon realizes that she would never be reinstated unless she is powered up as well. In her desperate attempt to win back the girls, she discovers the existence of the Infinity Gems and the Cosmic Cube and sought to gain control over the powerful objects.

Chapter 12: The Infinity Gems And The Cosmic Cube

* * *

With Rubeus and the two Nemisisan Princes gone, Sailor Moon groaned as she got up just as Tula reverted back to her Senshi form. 

"Nicely done." Ann commented, noting the three Inner Senshi's new outfits.

"It wasn't easy." Twilight Venus complained.

The two Twilight Senshi nodded.

Sailor Moon frowned in distaste. She was supposed to be the leader and _their_ Princess. She was meant to be the most powerful Senshi and now Venus, Jupiter and even Mars had surpassed her in power. This wasn't fair! Right now, she was the weakest among the five girls.

_They'll never reinstate me as leader at this rate._ Sailor Moon realized in horror.

_Not if I powered up as well and become more powerful than Mercury can ever be._ She ground in promise. Y_es, I will be more powerful than all of them put together. Then they'll have no choice but to restore me as leader. Once I'm leader, it's goodbye Sailor Mercury._

With a twisted grin, she sneaked away.

* * *

_But how am I supposed to be more powerful than them?_ Usagi wondered as she slumped on her bed. 

As her musing grew deeper, she slowly fell asleep. Unknown to the reincarnated Princess of the Moon, the Ginzuishou glowed an eerie white as it responded to its mistress' desires.

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

_Usagi found herself in her Princess form and listening to Queen Selenity's lecture of powerful crystals._

_The Moon Queen first started off with the crystal they had; the Ginzuishou._

"_The Ginzuishou possess tremendous power, capable of reviving an entire world from ruin, but the strain of using such power often costs the user her life. It is the source of my power and of our ancestors. The crystal has two primary powers: the ability to generate a powerful magical attack and the power to rejuvenate."_

"_Is the Ginzuishou the most powerful, kaa-san?" Princess Serenity asked curiously._

_Queen Selenity smiled and shook her head, "Iie my child."_

"_There are more powerful crystals than the Ginzuishou?" Princess Serenity was in awe._

"_Hai." Queen Selenity nodded._

"_The Infinity Gems." she continued, "They are seven Gems which are sentient and can be used in unison to make the wielder omnipotent, and in complete control of the universe. Each gem is a smooth oblong, about the length of a thumbprint. The purple Gem; Space, allows the user to exist in any location or all; move any object anywhere throughout the universe and warp or rearrange space. The blue Gem; Mind, allows the user to boost mental power and access the thoughts and dreams of other beings. Backed by the Power Gem, it is possible to access all minds in existence simultaneously. Inadvertently causes one's inner demons to surface when gathered. The green Gem; Soul, arguably the most dangerous, as this gem is sentient and has a hunger for souls. It allows the user to steal, manipulate and alter souls, living or dead. The yellow Gem; Reality, perhaps the most powerful, and most difficult to utilize. It allows the user to fulfill wishes - even if in direct contradiction with scientific laws. It can result in disaster if not careful as to the nature of the wish. When pulled from the edge of reality, it causes catastrophic damage that can be barely stopped by the power of at least the Space, Soul, and Power Gems. The orange Gem; Time, allows the user total mastery of time. Past, present and future are all accessible or visible through its power. With advanced training in the use of the gem, time can even be used as a weapon, trapping enemies or entire worlds in unending loops of time. It can cause those nearby to revert to a physically older or younger state. The red Gem; Power, contains access to all power and energy that ever has or will exist, and backs the other gems and boosts their effects. Allows the user to duplicate almost any physical superhuman ability and become invincible and therefore unbeatable when using raw power alone. The gold Gem, Ego, when merged with the other gems reforms the cosmic entity the gems were once an integral part of. Also allows the user to manipulate dimensional energies."_

"_There is another, a Cosmic Cube." Queen Selenity added. "It is a cube-shaped matrix that holds vast energies that are responsive to the wills of sentient beings. A sentient being can use a Cosmic Cube to manifest his thoughts as reality, and thus to accomplish virtually anything he or she desires. Sentient beings can create a Cosmic Cube by generating a particular kind of force field which opens a rift into another dimension. A force will slip through the rift which can be collected within a matrix, which the force then usually shapes into a perfect cube. This force provides the power of the Cosmic Cube that has thus been created. Eventually, a Cosmic Cube will evolve and develop its own sentience, which is influenced by the minds of the sentient beings which have wielded it."_

"_Wow..." Princess Serenity breathed._

"_Who has the Infinity Gems?" she asked._

"_The Time and Space Gems were given to Sailor Pluto to safeguard. I do not know where the other Five are." Queen Selenity replied._

"_Then why don't you order Sailor Pluto to give up her Infinity Gems and create a Cosmic Cube to make the Moon Kingdom last for all eternity?" she asked._

"_Nothing is eternal, child." Queen Selenity replied. "There is no one being capable of controlling such great power, not even I."_

_End of Dream Sequence

* * *

_

Usagi jolted up after that last image.

_So the Infinity Gems and a Cosmic Cube huh?_ She wondered delightedly. _They may be just what I need to prove that I'm superior to those weaklings._

_But first._ She frowned slightly. _I need to get the Time and Space Gems from Sailor Pluto. But how do I get to the Space-Time Door?_

Then, she brightened up. _Of course! The Ginzuishou. I'm the Princess and Pluto should obey my commands._

Willing out the said crystal, she transformed into Princess Serenity and teleported out in a blinding flash of light.

* * *

"Do what do I honor this visit, Princess?" Sailor Pluto asked unamused. 

"You know what I want." Princess Serenity retorted. "Hand them over!"

"The Sailor Pluto before me never revealed where she kept the Infinity Gems." Sailor Pluto replied.

"You lie!" Princess Serenity accused. "Your allegiance is to me and as your master I command you to hand over the Infinity Gems you have in your possession!"

"As I said before, I have no idea where the Infinity Gems are kept." Sailor Pluto repeated.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Princess Serenity frowned, the Holy Sword aka Sword of the Ginzuishou appeared in her hand.

"Give those Gems to me if you value your life." she threatened, pointing the blade at Sailor Pluto's brooch.

"I have no idea where the Infinity Gems are kept." Sailor Pluto repeated.

"Fine then." Princess Serenity's frown deepened as she thrust the sword at Sailor Pluto who parried it away with her Garnet Rod.

Not giving the Moon Princess time to retaliate, Sailor Pluto fired her attack, "Chronos Typhoon."

Princess Serenity screamed as the cyclone-like rush of energy hit her, blasting her away from the Time-Space Door.

* * *

"Darn that Sailor Pluto." Usagi hissed in frustration once she was thrown back to her room and out of her Princess dress. "I am her liege and she should obey to my demands." 

"Where were you Usagi?" Luna asked her charge.

The pig-tailed blond did not answer the cat as she was still silently seething in anger.

* * *

"She came for the Gems?" Tula asked some time after Princess Serenity was blasted away. 

"Yes." Sailor Pluto replied, turning into Mnemosyne.

"You knew?" the Titan Goddess asked.

"Kinda of." Tula replied. "Hypnos warned me about her dream. I reckoned she might try to get the Infinity Gems."

"And speaking of which, where _are_ they?" she inquired.

"Cronus has them. The other five are with Uranus and Gaia. They do not trust us, their children, with them. Let alone Selene's descendents." Mnemosyne replied.

"As understood. Selenity only wished to keep her rule solitude when she sealed me within my host. Her daughter has gone a step further by wishing to be Queen of the Universe. She has no idea how powerful the Gems are. If she isn't careful, she might succumb to the Gems' corrupting powers." Tula remarked.

Mnemosyne sighed, "I'm afraid she has."

* * *

"Luna... Usagi..." a mystical voice chimed into Usagi's room, the Ginzuishou floated out of the Moon Senshi's brooch and settled between guardian and girl. 

"Queen Selenity..." Luna gasped when the image manifested before her.

"Mother..." Usagi blinked hard.

Turning a stern look at her reincarnated daughter, the late Moon Queen belated, "How could you be so foolish as to demand the Infinity Gems from Sailor Pluto? Do you have any idea how dangerous they are?"

"But... but..." Usagi tried to defend herself.

"What?" Luna exclaimed. "You tried to force Sailor Pluto to give you the Infinity Gems? That's reckless!"

"They... the girls forced me to!" Usagi wailed. "If they hadn't gotten this powerful, I would not have resorted to this!"

"Stop pushing the rap on them when it is you who is to blame." Queen Selenity continued her tirade. "The girls worked hard to achieve what they have. And what have you done to earn that?"

"But I'm the Moon Princess! I don't have to work to achieve the power they have!" Usagi argued.

"Wrong!" Queen Selenity barked. "You weren't a Senshi then. They were and always had been. All four of them practically sacrificed their childhood to train to be a Senshi. Times are different now. You cannot afford to be lax anymore. Tula has spoken to me about this and I agree with her. The past is in the past, we cannot change that. Accept Mercury's leadership and train with them until you're up to their level of power as well."

"Then I need at least a stronger power." Usagi protested.

Queen Selenity sighed, "Very well."

She produced the Crystal Star and presented the Cutie Moon Rod to Usagi.

The rod was pink with three gold stars, a red jewel at the bottom, and gold wings. It was topped with a red sphere inside a gold crescent moon, above which sat a tiny crown.

"The Crystal Star. An evolved form of your first brooch will be your second henshin brooch." Queen Selenity explained and her image disappeared into the Ginzuishou. After that, the crystal returned to the Crystal Star.

* * *

SailorStar9: (Sweatdrops) That's a short one even for me. As you guys can see, I'm running out of ideas for this. Read and review. 


	14. The Rabbit's Tale

SailorStar9: I promised you guys this chapter so here it is. This is Chapter 13. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter Summary: Sailor Pluto appears in the midst of another battle with Rubeus. After blasting the Nemisisan away, she takes the girls to the future. Neo-King Endymion explains why there wasn't a Sailor Mercury in Crystal Tokyo.

Chapter 13: The Rabbit's Tale

* * *

"I'm ready, Demando." Rubeus bowed to his cousin.

Prince Demando nodded and waved, a signal for Rubeus to begin his attack.

Rubeus bowed again and teleported.

"You might want to change your perspective, brother." Sapphir interjected, trying to dissuade Demando from his obsession with Neo-Queen Serenity. "Tula seems to be a much better choice than the Queen. She's more powerful than Serenity even in this timeline."

"You do have a point, little brother." Demando nodded in agreement.

When Sapphir turned away, Demando was seen turning the image of hologram of Neo-Queen Serenity to Tula.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Rubeus was seen floating in the sky, looking down at the five Senshi.

"Moon Princess Halation!"Sailor Moon waved her Cutie Moon Rod round in a complex manner, charging it up, before pointing it toward her target and sending the attack.

"Not enough..." Rubeus said with a frown and punched the attack away.

"Geez, they get keep getting stronger and stronger don't they?" Twilight Mars muttered.

"But is he that strong in hand to hand combat?" Twilight Venus wondered.

"Guess we'll just have to find out." Imperial Sailor Mercury shrugged, pulling out an icicle sword from an orb of water and charged at Rubeus head first.

Much to the girls' surprise and Sailor Moon's satisfaction, Rubeus had blocked her sword with his arms. From her close distance, the Mercury Senshi could see the black bracelets Rubeus was wearing. She summoned a second sword and tried to slash at him, but Rubeus rolled on the ground tackling the Senshi down in the process.

"I guess he's good in close combat too..." The Senshi of Ice muttered as she stood up.

"Give up now, Senshi. There's no way you can win. " Rubeus taunted.

Twilight Mars shrugged, "I know, but I'll still try."

She leapt at Rubeus and tried to fall on him with her feet, but Rubeus grabbed her legs and swung her around, sending her crashing on Imperial Sailor Mercury, who was just standing up.

"I never thought this would be so easy..." Rubeus said as he walked towards the Senshi, his fists cracking with red energy.

Seeing the rest of the Senshi were about to fire their attacks, he sent a massive barrage of red energy blasts at them, zapping them out cold.

"Demando will be so pleased once I've gotten rid of the most powerful Senshi." he chuckled, aiming his attack at Imperial Sailor Mercury.

"We have to fight..." the Ice senshi remarked painfully.

"Can't give up..." Sailor Moon added, as she sat on the ground.

"They're too strong..." Twilight Venus admitted. "But we can't let them win."

The girls nodded at her and their eyes widened as they saw Chibi-Usa walking towards them.

"What is she doing?" she inquired.

Rubeus chuckled evilly as he looked at the Senshi, "Pathetic... Like small flies, you all fell. Now it's time to crush you all."

He was giving his back to Chibi-Usa so he did not see the small girl walking up to him.

Chibi-Usa stopped a few meters away from the villain, "Leave them alone."

Rubeus turned around to look at the girl, "Oh, the rabbit... How convenient you decided to give up."

"I'm not giving up." Chibi-Usa snapped.

Rubeus moved towards her, but stopped as Chibi-Usa's body started to glow. "What the heck...?"

A mark appeared on Chibi-Usa's forehead, it was a golden crescent moon. She glared at Rubeus then shouted, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

A wave of white light shot from Chibi-Usa's body, sending the villain flying back a few hundred meters.

"What was that?" Sailor Moon asked as she struggled to stand up.

The Nemisisan stood up, and Rubeus laughed evilly, "That was quite impressive, rabbit. But it's not enough to beat me."

Sailor Moon limped and stood in front of Chibi-Usa, facing Rubeus, "We're not done fighting you yet."

"Get out of the way or die. Your pick." Rubeus growled menacingly.

"I won't let you hurt her." Sailor Moon snapped with a glare.

"So be it..." Rubeus muttered as his fists crackled with red energy once again.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon fired her attack.

"Dead Scream!"

Rubeus was quite surprised as two waves of energy hit him, sending him rolling backwards. Sailor Moon turned around and saw a tall, green haired woman standing besides Chibi-Usa. She was wearing a Sailor Senshi outfit, and wielding a key-shaped long staff.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked weakly.

The woman smiled at her.

"I'm Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Time-Space Door." She explained.

"You're a dead woman." Rubeus muttered as he leapt-charged her.

Sailor Pluto dodged the charge, then swung her staff up as Rubeus tried to kick her, taking him off balance and making him crash to the ground. Rubeus tried to come up behind her but she swung her staff around making him stagger back. Rubeus cursed under his breath then leapt over her.

"I thought we got rid of her." he noted.

"You didn't." Sailor Pluto said. "Chronos Typhoon!"

This time, a vortex of energy enveloped the villain, making him cry out in pain. Rubeus gasped for air.

"That kind of power... You weren't that strong before..." He noted looking at Sailor Pluto.

"I was holding back. Get out of the way or die. Your pick." She said with a glare.

Rubeus growled at her then he vanished. Sailor Pluto turned to see all the Senshi looking at her.

"Guess I have some explaining to do." She noted.

"You sure do." Twilight Jupiter said.

* * *

A white haired man sat in a black throne. The room was quite boring to look at since it had mostly black and dark grey tones, which created a weird contrast with the man, who wore a white uniform that made him look quite regal. The huge metal doors to the room opened and Esmeraude walked up to the throne and bowed, "Did you call for me, Demando?"

Demando nodded. Esmeraude was one of the few persons that could refer to him as 'Demando' and not 'Prince Demando.' She was his cousin, and one of his most powerful warriors.

"Sailor Pluto showed up in Tokyo." He explained.

"I thought we'd killed her." Esmeraude noted.

"From what Rubeus said, she was way stronger than when we first met her." Demando said. "And he wasn't in a very good shape, so I guess he was telling me the truth."

"That could complicate things." Esmeraude noted.

A pair of red glowing eyes appeared in the shadows behind Demando's throne.

"Don't worry about Sailor Pluto." A hissing male voice said. "She can't leave her post for a long time period, so she'll be gone soon."

Demando nodded, "Right. In the meantime, I want you to go and attack the Senshi. Try to kill a few of them if you can."

Esmeraude nodded, "And what about the rabbit?"

"I have plans for the princess. I think she'll be more useful to us alive." The voice hissed.

* * *

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kaman were in Rei's Temple. Sailor Moon had contacted him after the girls had unwillingly accepted her back onto the team. Sailor Pluto was still in her Senshi form, she had insisted on staying like that. Once everyone had settled down, the Time Guardian began, "What I'm about to tell you is not easy to believe."

Ami interrupted her, "I guess you're going to tell us you and Chibi-Usa over there came from the future, and that we are the only ones that can save the future Tokyo."

Sailor Pluto blinked, "How did you figure that out?"

Ami shrugged, "First, you said, and I quote, 'I'm Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Time Gate.' That, summed to several more clues, was enough for my seemingly impossible guess."

"What clues?" Usagi pressed.

"First, we didn't know where Chibi-Usa came from. Second, though Chibi-Usa said she wasn't from this city, she has Tokyo's accent." Ami explained. She had another guess, but for this one she would have to find some more clues before she said anything to the others.

Sailor Pluto sighed, "Okay... I come from the 30th. century. The world's capital city, Crystal Tokyo, was attacked by aliens from planet Nemesis. They managed to injure Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion, and the only way we have to fight back is with the Ginzuishou. But it vanished while the Nemesians attacked the city."

"That's a story hard to believe." Rei noted.

"But it's the truth." Chibi-Usa said. "Even the Senshi from our time weren't strong enough to fight those aliens."

"Maybe they were weaker than us." Usagi guessed.

"Wait a minute..." Ami halted all conversation. "You mentioned Neo-Queen Serenity, right?" She asked Sailor Pluto. The green-haired Senshi nodded. "This may sound crazy, but what if those Senshi of the future are _us_?"

"But she said they are from the 30th century!" Makoto noted.

Sailor Pluto chuckled, "Well, it seems like you guys figured it all out. I should have expected that coming."

"But that's not all the surprises, right?" Ami pressed. The others, except for Sailor Pluto, looked at her questioningly.

"Let's see... First clue, Chibi-Usa came from the future. Second, she said she needed the Ginzuishou to save her mother. Third, her name, Usagi Tsukino... And fourth, if we're the same Senshi, then Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo is Usagi's future self."

"That means..." Usagi said, her eyes widening.

"Chibi-Usa is..." Makoto stammered.

"Usagi and Mamrou's daughter?" Minako finished the sentence.

"No way!" Rei almost shouted.

"My... Daughter?" Usagi asked looking at Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa just nodded at her and smiled.

"No wonder they look so alike." Minako commented.

"You knew about that?" Mamoru asked Chibi-Usa.

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you..." Chibi-Usa said.

""We couldn't let you know that... But now the time has come... You must travel to the future and stop Prince Demando from taking over the city." Sailor Pluto explained.

"Where's the DeLorean?" Minako asked with a grin.

Sailor Pluto sighed, "It's good to see that you are taking this seriously."

"I guess we have some more work to do." Usagi said.

"Yeah, it's not like we have something better to do with our _time_." Makoto joked.

"Okay, let's go outside, from there we can go 'Back to Future'." Minako added.

Sailor Pluto sighed again.

* * *

"You won't be going anywhere, Senshi." Esmeraude snapped as she materialized in front of the group.

"Esmeraude..." Sailor Pluto muttered with a frown.

"You know her?" Usagi asked.

Esmeraude chuckled, "I thought we had destroyed you, but I guess we didn't."

"I'm far beyond your power level." Pluto warned.

"Then it'll be fun to destroy you." Esmeraude said.

"Sailor Pluto, we'll take care of her. You protect Chibi-Usa." Usagi said. "Moon Crystal Power..."

"Twilight Mars Power..."

"Imperial Mercury Power..."

"Twilight Jupiter Power..."

"Twilight Venus Power..."

"Make up!"

The Senshi all faced Esmeraude, who frowned, "You know, all of you against me it's an unfair battle."

"Not if the readings I have are correct." Mercury noted worriedly.

"I meant it's unfair for you, Senshi." Esmeraude muttered. She produced her white fan and swung it in front of her, creating a crescent moon-shaped energy blast. The Senshi all leapt aside barely missing it.

"Our turn!" Sailor Moon shouted "Moon Princess Halation!"

"Inferno Punch!"

"Icycle Rain!"

"Thunder Punch!"

"Morning Star Smash!"

Esmeraude swung her fan again, deflecting all of the attacks. Most of the Senshi were knocked to the ground. Only Imperial Sailor Mercury managed to dodge them. Esmeraude chuckled, "Interesting... The weakest Senshi is the only one standing... But that'll change soon."

Imperial Sailor Mercury glared at her, "We'll show you just how weak I am."

"Icycle Rain!" she fired a tirade of icicles as Esmeraude who jumped over his head and flipped in mid air to attack from behind.

"Ice Shield!" Imperial Sailor Mercury quickly summoned her shield, but as she aimed her hands to the ground, the shield froze the ground under Esmeraude. As Esmeraude landed, she looked around confusedly.

Imperial Sailor Mercury's eyes glowed eerily for a moment, the ice shield solidifying around Esmeraude's legs.

"Why aren't you helping her?" Twilight Mars asked Sailor Pluto.

She doesn't need help." Sailor Pluto said. "Watch. She can be ruthless if the situation calls for it."

After a while, the ice continued freezing Esmeraude until she was frozen up to her neck, encased in an icy prison.

"Dead Scream!" The energy wave sent Esmeraude flying away, and she vanished in mid-air. "She's gone, but she'll be back." Sailor Pluto noted.

Imperial Sailor Mercury panted slightly as she recovered from the energy drain.

"You alright?" Twilight Mars asked.

Imperial Sailor Mercury gave her a thumbs-up.

Sailor Pluto shook her head at the scene, then turned serious, "Okay, now that Esmeraude's gone, you can get to Crystal Tokyo."

"Crystal Tokyo? Why the name?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Wait and see..." Chibi-Usa said with a grin.

* * *

"Esmeraude, Rubeus, I'm very disappointed." Prince Demando muttered as he sat on his throne. "Now those Senshi are coming to the future..."

"They are not as strong as the future Senshi. We can deal with them easily." Rubeus said.

""It doesn't look like you can from my point of view." Demando noted. "But now we know the Rabbit's Senshi powers are awakening... We cannot let her become a Senshi."

"Go and kill her friends before they reach this era." Wiseman's voice said from the shadows. "And then we'll get the rabbit and turn her to our side."

Demando nodded, "I agree."

Both Rubeus and Esmeraude bowed and vanished, and Demando sensed the Wiseman's presence fading. Prince Sapphir, a black haired man that looked slightly younger than Demando, came walking into the room, "Demando, I need to talk to you in private."

"What's the matter, brother?" Demando asked as they both walked out of the room.

"Well..." Sapphir started as the huge black doors that connected the room with the corridor outside closed.

"Sapphir..." Wiseman's voice hissed through the now empty room. "He's the only one that doesn't trust me yet... But even he has a part in my plans..."

* * *

Sailor Moon looked around. Her surroundings looked like a cavern of some sort, "Well, this doesn't exactly look like a time tunnel..."

"Yeah, I thought we would just fly through a weird flashy tunnel and we'd be in the future in no time." Twilight Venus noted.

"You guys watch too much TV." Twilight Jupiter muttered.

"Like you don't." Sailor Moon snapped.

"Despite the fact that it doesn't look like the standard sci-fi program's time tunnel..." Imperial Sailor Mercury noted. "I cannot get a reading of my surroundings.." She was using her visor to try and scan the cavern.

Sailor Pluto nodded, "I know. It's simply because your computer can only scan things that exist in the timelines."

"Oh... Interesting.." Imperial Sailor Mercury said and kept typing

The group kept walking and they soon reached a large stone door. "Abandon all hope those who walk through this gate." Twilight Jupiter said.

Most of the group looked at him blankly as Imperial Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto grinned. "What was that?" Twilight Mars asked.

"A quote from Dante's Inferno." Imperial Sailor Mercury explained. "These words were written on a sign over hell's gate."

"Oh... You guys read a lot of weird stuff." Sailor Moon noted.

"Well, we had to read it for literature a few months ago." Imperial Sailor Mercury commented. "Don't tell me you didn't read it?"

"Uhh... Well, I won't tell you." Sailor Moon said with a sheepish grin.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Twilight Mars muttered.

"Okay you two, cut it off." Twilight Jupiter snapped.

"We haven't even started." Twilight Mars noted.

"As good a time as any to interrupt you." Twilight Jupiter muttered.

"Eehhh.." Twilight Mars shrugged.

"Girls, get serious." Tuxedo Kaman snapped.

"_You_ are telling us?" Twilight Mars muttered.

Sailor Pluto sighed and opened the door, "I must stay here, but Small Lady knows the way."

"Oh joy, we'll be lead by a six-year-old." Twilight Venus muttered.

"Can't be worse than being lead by Usagi." Twilight Mars noted with a shrug.

Sailor Pluto closed the door as the group passed by, with Sailor Moon and Twilight Mars starting yet another argument, and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how they will manage to live more than 1000 years..."

* * *

"Well, now this looks cool." Twilight Venus noted. The walls of the cave had changed, and were now crystalline. Their color changed at every moment, creating an effect that was too weird to be described.

"Still no readings..." Imperial Sailor Mercury noted.

"Don't worry, I know the way." Chibi-Usa said.

"Slacker!" Twilight Mars snapped as she and Sailor Moon continued their argument.

"Hothead!" Sailor Moon snapped back.

"Airhead!" Twilight Mars countered.

Imperial Sailor Mercury sighed, "Mute!"

"Much better." she added with a nod as both Twilight Mars and Sailor Moon got silenced.

"I wanna learn that." Twilight Venus noted.

"..." Sailor Moon mouthed some unladylike words and frowned.

"Remember who is the leader girls." Imperial Sailor Mercury warned.

Both Senshi nodded and plainly ignored each other.

Imperial Sailor Mercury nodded and released the spell.

"Just shut up and keep walking." she muttered.

"As you wish, captain." Twilight Venus said and bowed.

"Same old Minako..." Chibi-Usa noted with a grin.

"There must be a way to get a reading of this..." Imperial Sailor Mercury said glancing around.

"Try scanning for magical energy." Chibi-Usa suggested.

Imperial Sailor Mercury nodded and typed a few keys in her computer. "It worked. Why didn't I figure that out?"

"Hey, we all make mistakes." Chibi-Usa commented.

"I thought she didn't." Sailor Moon said matter-of-factly. Imperial Sailor Mercury sweatdropped.

"So, how much do we have to walk?" Twilight Jupiter asked.

"Just a few more miles ahead." Chibi-Usa said.

Imperial Sailor Mercury gasped, "I'm getting some strong energy readings straight ahead."

"Let me guess... The Dark Moon creeps?" Twilight Mars guessed.

Imperial Sailor Mercury nodded, "It's only two of them."

Chibi-Usa frowned as she saw who were the two Nemesians coming their way. "Not those two..."

Esmeraude grinned at the Senshi, "We meet again, Senshi..."

"But this time, Pluto's not here to save your hides." Rubeus added.

"We don't need her to beat you." Sailor Moon muttered.

Esmeraude chuckled "They really think they can beat us..."

"Heh... It took only two of us to blast you around last time, remember?" Imperial Sailor Mercury noted.

"You just got lucky." Esmeraude muttered.

"Venus, you and Moon keep Rubeus busy. Jupiter, you and Mars are with me." Imperial Sailor Mercury instructed.

The girls nodded, Sailor Moon somewhat reluctantly, and they split into groups

Esmeraude sent a wave of energy at the three Senshi, but they all dodged.

"Well, here we go again..." Twilight Mars muttered.

Twilight Jupiter leapt back dodging Esmeraude's fan attack. The thing might look like a normal fan, but it was actually a metallic, sharp-edged feathered fan. And Esmeraude knew how to use it, since she'd managed to scratch Twilight Jupiter's arm with it. "Okay, so what's the plan?" Twilight Jupiter asked Imperial Sailor Mercury.

The ice Senshi shrugged and aimed her hands to the ground, shouting "Mercury Ice Shield!" A layer of ice formed under Esmeraude's feet. The other Senshi leapt away from her. "Mars, use your attack on the ice."

"Okay... Burning Soul!"

Esmeraude chuckled, "What are you trying to do, scare me?"

Imperial Sailor Mercury smiled as the ice melted forming a pond of water.

"Not exactly... Jupiter, use your attack on the water." Twilight Jupiter grinned and summoned her attack.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Esmeraude yelled in pain as the water and the electricity from Twilight Jupiter's attack combined zapping her. She fell on her back and moaned.

"She's not that tough..." Imperial Sailor Mercury noted. "Can't believe I beat her twice using my shield."

Esmeraude stood up and glared at the ice Senshi, "You'll need more than that to beat me."

"I guess it's time to use heavy artillery." Twilight Jupiter noted.

"You read my mind." Twilight Mars said.

Esmeraude took a step back as she saw the girls power up, "Hey, that's not fair..."

"Do we mind?" Twilight Mars snapped.

"Flaming Kick!" The attack caused Esmeraude to stagger back into the water pond.

"Stun Spark!" Twilight Jupiter added her own attack and Esmeraude went crashing on the wall.

"Artic Storm!" Imperial Sailor Mercury let loose a hailstorm of ice and snow.

Esmeraude fell to her knees after getting smashed on the wall again by the barrage of attacks. "I will get you all for this... Stupid kids!" She shouted before teleporting out.

Meanwhile, Twilight Venus was knocked to the ground by Rubeus' kick. No matter how much they tried to hit him, Rubeus was fighting the two blond Senshi and wasn't even sweating.

"All right, I'd say a change of tactics is in order..." Twilight Venus frowned and produced her 'Love-Me' Chain.

"Sacred Heart Charm!"

Rubeus, taken by surprise, was immobilized.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon let loose her attack.

Twilight Venus then ran towards Rubeus, releasing him from her attack and punched him in the guts before tackling him to a wall.

"Now get lost before I blast you." she threatened, leaping back.

Rubeus glared at her, "I could beat you anytime I wanted to, kid." He then saw the whole Senshi group surrounding him and frowned. "But I know when I must fight, and when I must retreat. We'll settle this next time." And with that, he was gone.

"That's gonna hurt." Twilight Jupiter winced as the three Senshi arrived.

"I see you're back to your old tricks." Imperial Sailor Mercury noted. "It's been a while since I last saw you use that tech."

Chibi-Usa looked around, "Hmmm... Well, the exit is just ahead." She started walking away.

"Let's follow her." Sailor Moon said, and the group followed the pink-haired girl.

* * *

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo." Chibi-Usa said. "Or what's left of it."

Sailor Moon looked around. The buildings were seemingly made of crystal, but most of them had been wrecked. In the distance, they could see a palace looming over the skyscrapers that surrounded it.

"That's one tall building." She noted.

"That's the Crystal Palace." Chibi-Usa commented. "And that's where we must go."

"Okay then, let's go!" Sailor Moon said.

* * *

"This is a mess..." Twilight Jupiter muttered looking around at the wrecked buildings.

"Not the way I'd imagined the future..." Twilight Venus admitted.

"Where's everyone? I mean, I suppose there should be lots of people in Crystal Tokyo." She noted.

"Most of the civilians fled from the city after the first attack, though some of them stood and helped fighting the enemy. The situation is pretty much the same all around the world." Chibi-Usa explained, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh..."

"But if they have such a force, why not taking it back to the past?" Sailor Moon asked.

"They can't. Their means of time traveling is quite outdated, it only lets two or three of them travel through at a time, and it wastes massive amounts of energy." Chibi-Usa explained.

"Oh, I see..."

"And where are we all through this?" Twilight Mars asked.

"Well..." Chibi-Usa started.

"We're not supposed to know it, are we?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I see no harm in telling you." A voice said. The group turned around and gasped.

"Hey, that's Mamo-chan... But he's right here?" Sailor Moon noted confusedly.

"I'm Neo-King Endymion." The figure said. "Your future self." He added looking at Tuxedo Kaman. He did, indeed, look a lot like Mamoru.

"Come with me to the palace... It's the only place the Dark Moon hasn't touched yet..." Neo-King Endymion said. After all, he'd missed them in a way.

"What we see is only an image of Endymion." Imperial Sailor Mercury noted. As usual, she had her visor down and was staring right at Endymion.

Endymion nodded, "My body is recovering at the palace." The image started moving towards the tall palace in the exact center of the city.

"I guess we should follow him." Sailor Moon said.

"No duh." Chibi-Usa muttered.

The Senshi all walked into a large room.

"Gee, this place is huge... " Sailor Moon noted. She then noticed the only object inside the room and gasped. A large, crystalline box about two meters long and half a meter wide. Within it, a woman was resting. For Sailor Moon, it was like looking at herself in a mirror.

"That must be Neo-Queen Serenity." Twilight Jupiter noted.

Endymion nodded. "She's also healing... She used her own magic to create that crystal case she's in."

"Hey, and where are we during all this?" Twilight Mars asked.

An image was magically projected in one of the walls. It showed three future Inner Senshi standing around a crystalline structure, waves of energy could be seen flowing from them to the structure.

"The Inner Senshi are powering up the shield that keeps the palace protected. They can't, however, be of any help to the others." Endymion explained.

"But how did that happen?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Prince Demando sent a message to us. He wanted to sign a peace treaty, and chose a neutral location for the meeting. It was a trap, and we fell for it. We managed to escape, but with Queen Serenity and myself wounded." Endymion explained.

"Three?" Twilight Mars frowned. "Where's Mercury?"

Endymion paused for a moment, "She was banished from Crystal Tokyo."

"Why?" the said Senshi pressed.

"Neo-Queen Serenity was supposedly the strongest being on the planet. She had to removed anyone whose power surpassed her if she was to be Queen." Endymion replied.

"So, I was a threat to her then. Just like old times." Imperial Sailor Mercury retorted.

"Yes you were, so she had to find an excuse to remove you. And that chance came with the formation of Crystal Tokyo; once Serenity announced the 'Great Purification'." Endymion continued.

"The Great Purification?" the girls echoed.

Endymion nodded, "An entire generation of humans were purified. Purification left them without any negative feeling; an artificial love of everyone. Million's of people's love for one another was wiped away into meaninglessness by purification. The idea of loving everyone, on the surface, seems like a gift - not a crime. Purification, however, makes the love of everyone the same. If a person has been purified, they love rapists and murderers as much as their wives and daughters."

"That's... brainwashing..." Twilight Venus gasped in horror.

"Yes, it is. Mercury realized what it would do to the children of purified parents in the long run; that the naturally selfish love of children could not be satisfied with a purified parent. Many of them grew up feeling empty. Rather than creating a bright future, Serenity created a new generation of children who felt hollow and unloved. And Mercury was the first to oppose the idea." Endymion continued. "But that served Serenity's intentions perfectly. She banished Mercury from Crystal Tokyo on accounts of treason to the throne. Disgusted, Mercury returned to Mount Olympus, never to be seen again."

"Serenity was thorough in her bid to maintain her rule as Queen. Fearing that one of you girls might turn against her, she sealed your newly heightened powers within the Ginzuishou, making all of you weaker than you should be. That's why you girls could defeat the Ayakashi Sisters so easily in the past." Endymion sighed.

"Then why didn't you rebel?" Twilight Mars asked.

"Her love spell, though weakened, still holds onto me. She also has something on me; she had merged the Golden Crystal with the Ginzuishou. Without the Golden Crystal, I'm powerless against her." Endymion replied.

"So, this is what I will be huh? A much more powerful Queen than my mother would ever be. And without that irritating Mercury's interference. Mamrou is still mine to keep and I have the girls all wrapped around my little pinky, serving only me." Sailor Moon grinned happily, peering into her sleeping future self.

* * *

"Rubeus, I want you to attack the castle together with Esmeraude." Demando said.

Rubeus and Esmeraude both bowed, "As you wish. But we cannot break through the barrier."

"I know. Wiseman says the Senshi will probably go out and fight you. You must destroy them all."

"We will." Rubeus said, then both bowed again and teleported out.

Demando grinned, "You will destroy all of the Senshi. But one..." A screen formed in the air in front of him and it displayed a picture of Tula. "I thought I could never have this Goddess for myself, since Serenity banished her. But it seems like I was given a second chance."

Wiseman observed everything from the shadows and chuckled mentally. Y_es, you will have your trophy... And I shall have mine...

* * *

_

SailorStar9: Wow, that was long. Hope you guys are happy with the 'why there is no Sailor Mercury in Crystal Tokyo' explanation by Endymion. Read and review.


	15. Battle for Crystal Tokyo

SailorStar9: You guys wanted this chapter, so here it is

SailorStar9: You guys wanted this chapter, so here it is. This is Chapter 14. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter 14: Battle for Crystal Tokyo

* * *

"Amazing." Imperial Sailor Mercury noted.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked, uninterestedly.

"I was trying to see how much power Queen Serenity has." She explained. "I don't know how to put it in words. If her power isn't infinite, it's quite near that mark.

"Where's her Ginzuishou?" Sailor Moon asked finally noticing what was missing.

Endymion looked at Chibi-Usa then sighed, "We don't know."

"What happened?" Twilight Mars asked.

"Well, when Chibi-Usa saw we were wounded she tried to use the Ginzuishou to heal us. And it just vanished." Endymion explained

Everyone gasped, "But how...?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's all my fault. Because of me the city got destroyed." Chibi-Usa said then run away as tears formed in her eyes.

"Is that true?" Tuxedo Kaman asked.

"Well... Once the Ginzuishou vanished, the magical barrier around the city disappeared. And the Nemesians attacked the city. The Inner Senshi decided to use their powers to create a new barrier. Unfortunately they can only protect the palace. But she shouldn't blame herself." Endymion looked in the direction Chibi-Usa had run off to and sighed.

Sailor Moon nodded, "She tried to help her mother, she didn't know that would happen."

Just then, there was an explosion outside. "What was that?" Twilight Jupiter asked.

"Rubeus and Esmeraude are outside." Endymion explained. "They're trying to get through the barrier."

"We'll stop them." Twilight Venus said. The others nodded.

"I'll try and find Chibi-Usa." Imperial Sailor Mercury said, her computer in hand and dashed off after the pink-haired girl.

* * *

The Senshi dashed out of the palace and found Rubeus and Esmeraude waiting for them.

"Well, well... So the brats are all here..." Rubeus muttered.

"Where's that Sailor Mercury girl?" Esmeraude asked.

"Not your problem, freak!" Twilight Mars snapped.

"Grr... You're going to be the first to die!" Esmeraude shouted and charged at Twilight Mars.

Sailor Moon and Twilight Venus produced their weapons. Rubeus half-grinned, "You two again? How boring..."

* * *

Chibi-Usa walked out of the palace and sat on a rock, sobbing. She didn't see the cloaked figure materializing behind her, but she did hear his hissing voice.

"Poor little girl, why are you crying?" Wiseman asked.

Chibi-Usa looked back and gasped. "Who... Who are you?"

"I'll tell you later... But first..." Both the figure and Chibi--Usa vanished. Imperial Sailor Mercury dashed out of the palace just in time to watch them vanish.

"Chibi-Usa!"

"She'll be alright." Imperial Sailor Mercury turned around and saw Demando standing there. "My name is Prince Demando from the Dark Moon." He said. "And I know you won't come with me willingly... Sorry..." He zapped her with an energy blast. Mercury fell unconscious and Demando caught her in his arms, then they both also vanished.

* * *

Wiseman chuckled evily, "Are you ready to serve me, little girl?"

Chibi-Usa stood in front of the cloaked man, only she now looked in her early twenties. "Of course, Master. I shall destroy the Senshi should they interfere with our plans."

Wiseman laughed evily as his eyes glowed red. "Very well... From now on, you'll be known as the Black Lady." Black Lady bowed and walked out of the room. "Now, I see Demando got Sailor Mercury already... I should help my minions..." Saying that, he vanished.

* * *

"Fire Soul!"

Esmeraude used her fan to stop Twilight Mars' attack, then sent an attack barreling at her. Twilight Mars narrowly dodged and tried a kick at her head. Esmeraude dodged but didn't see Twilight Jupiter charging at her from behind until it was too late.

"Lightning Tackle!" Twilight Jupiter grinned as Esmeraude was sent flying over Twilight Mars' head. "Gotcha."

Esmeraude screamed as she was hit. She slowly stood up and glared at the Senshi, "Okay, so you want to play rough... Let's see how you handle this." She aimed her hand to one side and a portal opened. A dozen Drones appeared.

"Oops..." Twilight Mars muttered.

"If we use our Level Two attacks, we'll beat them in no time." JTwilight upiter remarked.

"But we'll run out of energy faster." Twilight Mars pointed out.

"Good point." Twilight Jupiter nodded. "So it's all up to skill now..."

"Brawl!" she shouted and dashed into the crowd of Drones. She managed to kick a few of them but was soon flung back to where the others were by an energy blast. "Oww... They're no pushovers..."

Esmeraude chuckled, "Of course they aren't... These are some of our best Drones."

"Too bad we'll trash them." Twilight Mars snapped.

"Just try…" Esmeraude teased with a grin.

* * *

"Where am I?" Imperial Sailor Mercury muttered looking around as she woke up. She was in a large room, the walls, floor and ceiling were made of some sort of black crystal.

"This is my Crystal Tokyo base." Demando said from behind her.

"You... What have you done to Chibi-Usa?" Imperial Sailor Mercury asked furiously.

"I haven't done anything to her." Demando noted. "You need not worry about her, I have all I wanted now." He added as his eyes glowed red.

Realizing what he was about to do, Imperial Sailor Mercury rose her Cosmo, as she turned from senshi into Goddess.

Demando gasped when he sensed her powerful aura.

_This power…_ he thought, stunned. _Now I know why Serenity had feared her so much. Tula's power was even more than the Queen could fathom._

The Goddess rose from the bed Demando had put her on. Just then, Sapphir rushed into the room, having sensed the very strong power.

"Brother…" the younger Prince of the Dark Moon called out. Then, he too gasped when he felt Tula's overwhelming power.

_What is this... This power…_ the dark-haired Prince wondered as he felt the inky-black aura build up around Tula. _I'm feeling such a strong and suffocating pressure and this power is really restricting my movements like I'm being chained._

"Sapphir I presume." Tula turned her attention to the younger Prince.

"Yes…" Sapphir nodded.

"Tell me, why has the Dark Moon attacked the present day Tokyo and what has happened to Chibi-Usa?" she asked.

"Wiseman has Small Lady." Sapphir answered.

"When Neo-Queen Serenity first formed Crystal Tokyo, she administrated the 'Great Purification'." Demando replied. "When our ancestors refused to be 'purified', she banished our entire clan to Nemesis. We're only taking back what we deserved."

"And how would attacking present-day Tokyo accomplish that?" Tula asked.

"By killing Sailor Moon who would one day become Neo-Queen Serenity, we'll alter our ancestors' fate." Demando replied.

"You forget, Demando. By killing Sailor Moon, your ancestors would not have colonized Nemesis in the first place and all of you won't be here. Won't that have defeated what you wanted to achieved?" Tula reasoned.

Both Demando and Sapphir looked at each other.

"I haven't thought of that." Demando confessed.

"And Chibi-Usa too." Tula added. "If you manage to kill Sailor Moon, she won't be born, and you won't have returned to the past."

Sapphir gasped in realization, "Then that means… The Dark Moon family, the war, the rabbit escaping to the past... None of this would have happened."

"But Wiseman is a Nemesian." Demando pointed out.

"You won't know that for sure. Have you ever seen his face, even once?" Tula questioned.

"You're right... So he's trying to destroy the Senshi for some reason..." Demando said.

"I guess we should go and ask him." Sapphir said. Demando simply nodded.

"No." Tula objected. "Too dangerous. Given his power, do you think he'll answer you truthfully?"

"Point made." Demando nodded.

"Tell me." Tula requested.

"What?" both brothers asked.

"Everything." Tula replied. "Right from the beginning."

Both brothers looked at each other and Demando nodded.

Demando first began relating the banishment of their clan. The White Prince had been taught from birth that he would be the one to inherit the Pellucid Throne. Sapphir, born about three years later, was the 'spare' that usually managed to get shuffled away. When Demando discovered the existence of his younger brother in the royal library when Sapphir was eight, the elder brother had immediately rebuked the servants for treating his younger brother with such disrespect. That had earned Sapphir's admiration for his brother right away.

"Did you know." Demando added. "That there is only one kind of flower that was able to grow in Nemesis?"

Sapphir nodded, remembering the moment he first saw the plant.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The two brothers were taking a scroll on the royal gardens when a flash of color caught Sapphir's eye._

_Rushing forward, confident that Demando would protect him should anyone attack, he bent down and looked at a clump of plant life._

"_Oniisan! Oniisan! What are these?" he asked. He carefully touched one, surprised that such beauty existed on Nemesis.  
_

_Demando smiled down at his younger brother, a crack appearing in the icy facade he presented everyone else. "They're called flowers. Smell them-- they have a pleasant fragrance."  
_

_Sapphir did as he was told. The scent was heady and he sighed in pleasure._

"_Very beautiful." he murmured._

_  
Demando knelt down beside his younger brother. "These are the only flower that can survive on Nemesis. On Earth, though, there are fields of them."_

_  
"I wish I could see them." Sapphir said wistfully. He had unknowingly taken the first step towards the bitterness that marked a Nemisian- the longing for Earth.  
_

_Demando raised the boy's chin with strong fingers so he could look him straight in his eyes. _

"_Someday, ototochan, you will." Demando said.  
_

"_But I thought we weren't allowed on Earth. Are you going to sign a treaty with the Neo Queen when you become Prince?" Sapphir asked._

_  
"No. I would never betray our people in such a matter. What I plan is..." He shut his eyes, purpose etched on his face, "what I plan is to conquer Earth for the Black Moon Family."_

_That was the very first time Demando had revealed his intentions to anyone._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"The Pellucid Throne was a power that had been imbued over the ages by each of Nemesis' previous rulers. I had tied myself to it the very moment I was enthroned, and there was no way to part me from it except death, and that would mean my powers would then join the rest of my ancestors in strengthening the Pellucid Throne. Any usurper would find it extremely unpleasant to sit upon it." Demando explained

"Wiseman." Tula stopped the narrating. "When does he come in?"

"When we were planning the assault on Crystal Tokyo, I introduced him." Demando replied. "He was a powerful seer, and with his help, I had determined how to neutralize the Neo-Queen and her blasted Ginzuishou; the jakokuzuishou. However, Sapphir had violently objected to that idea."

"Why won't I?" Sapphir retorted. "That jewel is dangerous!"

Turning his attention to the Goddess of Winter, he added, "The jakokuzuishou was a towering column of a gemstone no one had ever been able to identify. I had studied it briefly, and concluded that it was some kind of carbon-based material that had the last level of electrons elevated. It was a powerful magic material- too powerful. No magician had succeeded in tapping into it yet without be fried in the process!"

"The jakokuzuishou." Tula frowned. "When did it first appear?"

The two brothers looked at each other.

"Now that you mention it, I have no idea. It had been around ever since I was born." Demando replied.

"Remember this Demando. There are many rulers who have been waylaid by their ambitious advisors." Tula cautioned. "I have no wish for you to follow their footsteps."

"Why are you advising me, your enemy?" Demando was puzzled.

Tula managed a small smile, "The Underworld was my home and like yours, it laid absolute darkness, with no sunlight for my father loathes the light of the sun most of all. And like Nemesis, the Elysian Fields were the only place where vegetation ever grew."

"Take me to the crystal." she instructed after a moment of silence.

Both brothers raised a brow at her.

"Is this a demand?" Sapphir asked carefully.

"Sapphir-san." Tula turned a cool icy look at him. "This isn't a request. I find the power of the crystal very familiar, perhaps, too familiar. If my suspicions are correct, then I fear you and your clan have been manipulated the entire time."

The two brothers looked at each other and Demando nodded.

Sapphir sighed and led the Goddess to the control room where the jakokuzuishou was held.

* * *

"Just as I thought. This power… it has to be his." Tula remarked once she stood before the crystal.

"Sapphir." She told the Blue Prince. "Get Demando. The both of you need to hear this."

Noting her harsh voice, the Blue Prince immediately went to find his brother.

"Tula, what is the meaning of this?" Demando demanded as he ran into the control room.

"Ares." Tula replied. "My cousin has been reincarnated."

"Are you certain?" Sapphir asked.

Tula nodded, "My cousin, Athena, had warned me of this, but I do not know when he'll be reincarnated."

"You!" Wiseman hollered at Sapphir as he floated into the control room, his clawed hands circulating his crystal ball. "How dare you bring an enemy here?"

"Wiseman…" Sapphir hissed.

"Wiseman." Tula addressed the sorcerer. "Or should I say Death Phantom."

"A smart one you are." Wiseman sneered.

"Just answer me this." Tula remarked. "Are you one of Ares' minions?"

"You are not fit to speak of the master's name." Wiseman told her harshly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tula commented.

Wiseman sneered and raised his crystal ball, dark energy swirling within it.

"Don't touch her!' Sapphir spat as he powered up a dark energy ball between his palms.

"Onii-san, get Tula-sama out of here!" he told his brother.

"That would not be necessary." Tula told him as she summoned her staff. The snowflake symbol on her wand glowed an icy-white as Tula charged up her power.

"Frozen Banishment!' she called out her attack as the powered-up wind strands blew towards Wiseman, sending him screaming as they engulfed the dark wizard. Cursing mentally, the sorcerer teleported back to its master before the icy winds tore him apart.

"He's gone, for now." Tula remarked as the dark sorcerer disappeared from sight. "But he'll be back, more vengeful than ever."

The Goddess of Ice sighed as she reverted back to Imperial Sailor Mercury.

"The girls need my help." She noted. That said, she teleported before Demando and Sapphir could say anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the castle, the battle raged on.

"I'll destroy you!" Rubeus shouted and charged at Twilight Venus.

"Heh..." Twilight Venus grinned and waited until Rubeus was close to her, then summoned her power, "Light Shield!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shot her magically-charged weapon attack from behind Rubeus just as he slammed on the shield, making him crash on it again.

"Walk into the light, brother." The Senshi of Light joked.

"Ehhh..." Rubeus muttered and stood up. "I'll kill you first, then!" He leapt at Sailor Moon feet-first.

"You look tired." Sailor Moon noted, reaching for her tiara again.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" she threw her tiara at him and Rubeus went crashing to the ground behind him. "You should take a nap. Moon Tiara Magic!"

Rubeus was slammed into one of the palace's walls and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Now let's get that witch..." Twilight Venus muttered. Sailor Moon nodded.

* * *

"Burning Soul!"

"Lightning Tackle!"

The attacks blasted the few drones that were left into pieces. The Senshi all turned and saw Esmeraude chuckling.

"What's she chuckling at?" Twilight Jupiter muttered.

"Hehehe... You all are tired from all that fighting, and that's just going to make things easier for me." Esmeraude explained.

"Don't bet on it!"

Esmeraude turned around just in time to see both Sailor Moon and Twilight Venus jumping towards her.

Twilight Venus unleashed a 'Crescent Storm' which sliced her left arm, while Sailor Moon released her 'Moonlight Screen' at her, slicing her chest.

"Touche!" Twilight Venus said.

"Now, let's get her!" Twilight Jupiter shouted. The Senshi all charged at Esmeraude.

"Burning Soul!"

"Lightning Tackle!"

"Light Shield!"

The two attacks hit Esmeraude, causing her to crash into the thick light shield. She fell to one knee and winced.

"Last chance to get out of here, Esmeraude." Twilight Mars warned.

"She's not defeated yet." Wiseman's deep hissing voice said.

"Who's that?" Twilight Mars asked looking around.

"That's none of your business." Wiseman's voice snapped. "Esmeraude, your power is not enough to defeat the Senshi... So I'll give you some of my own power."

Esmeraude's body started cracking with dark energy, and she screamed in pain. As the energy melted into her body, she started laughing evily. Her eyes were glowing red, and her bruises had been healed. His hair had turned a darker shade of grey, and her skin was also darker.

"YES! Now I'll get you all, Senshi!" She shouted.

"Do not fail me, Esmeraude." Wiseman's voice warned.

Esmeraude glared at the Senshi, "Okay, who wants to be the first to die?"

"DIE!" Esmeraude shouted, unleashing a wave of energy that blasted all the Senshi away.

"That hurts..." Twilight Jupiter muttered.

"Have any plans?" Twilight Mars asked Twilight Venus.

"Am I late?" Imperial Sailor Mercury asked as she appeared on the battlefield.

"Nah, we're just starting." Twilight Mars shrugged as her gloves crackled with fire, the rest of the Planetary Senshi charging up their respective elements.

"Heh... This will be fun..." Esmeraude mused then her body cracked with energy again.

"What's she doing?" Sailor Moon asked.

"This will be a hard battle." Imperial Sailor Mercury noted, as she saw a dark green flare around Esmeraude.

"What else is new?" Twilight Mars shrugged.

"Where's Rubeus?" she asked.

"We'll take care of him later." Sailor Moon noted. "I usually don't like the direct approach, but I'll make an exception." She charged at Esmeraude while summoning her power. The rest of the Senshi team followed suit.

Twilight Mars slammed on the palace's wall and winced. Esmeraude was too strong, she had stopped all of their attacks, and the counter-attack had been strong enough to knock them all away. She stood up grimacing at the pain and glared at Esmeraude. The rest of the Senshi also stood up despite the pain they all were feeling.

"So, you won't give up..." Esmeraude said with a grin.

"Never." Sailor Moon snapped.

"Abdonishment Gale!" Imperial Sailor Mercury quickly sent out a gust of icy winds to immobilize Esmeraude.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sailor Moon unleashed her attack, "Moonlight Screen!"

Esmeraude screamed as the wave of moon magic washed over her and she fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Is she…?" Sailor Moon asked.

Imperial Sailor Mercury checked on Esmeraude and sighed, "Yes."

Sailor Pluto appeared in front of the group, "Your battle is still not over. The rest of the Dark Moon family went back to the past. You will have to travel back to your time and protect Tokyo."

"Oh, that's just great..." MiTwilight Mars muttered. She then rose an eyebrow, "Hey, where's Chibi-Usa?"

Imperial Sailor Mercury sighed, "I don't know... I saw a cloaked man vanish along with her... And then Demando showed up and captured me."

"Cloaked man?" Tuxdeo Kaman asked.

"The Wiseman." Sailor Pluto supplied. "It's one of Demando's minions, a very dangerous one."

"Then we must find him and get Chibi-Usa back." Sailor Moon said.

"He'll surely be in the past along with the others." Sailor Pluto noted.

"Well, then we'll go back and fight them." Sailor Moon said.

* * *

SailorStar9: Woot! This chapter _is_ down! Read and review!


End file.
